The Truth of Time
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: Dino Thunder meets Mighty Morphin. Dr. Oliver and his students take a trip back in time where Tommy was a teenager and the white falcon. Kimberly comes along on the trip and her reunion with Tommy doesn't go so well. Tommy and Kimberly. Trent and Kira.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Truth of Time

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Pairing: Tommy/Kim

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whomever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.

Rating: M

Chapter One-Late

"This is just great!" The Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger exclaimed as the monster she and her comrades had just destroyed with their Z-Rex Blaster grew to enormous heights.

The Dino Thunder Rangers were on the out skirts of Reefside fighting a monster with a hidious mix between a groundhog and a snail. The fight had begun at five in the morning and carried on until seven. The Rangers weren't to happy. They had school and it began at seven thirty. They were all still in their pajamas under their colorful uniforms and their mentor was no where in sight.

"I know," The Blue Ranger said. "We're gonna be late for school."

"Yeah, and Randall's gonna kill us all." The White Ranger put in.

"Not as bad as she's gonna kill me." The Red Ranger mumbled. "I've already been late three times this week."

"That's your own fault." The Blue Ranger chastised.

"Forget it." The Red Ranger said. "We need our zords. Trent head home. We can take it from here."

"Right." The White Ranger said before he was off to his home.

After the zords were put together, the remaining Rangers defeated the monster. By this time it was seven-twenty.

"Great, we're gonna be late." The Yellow Ranger said as she powered down.

"Maybe we can sneak in." The Red Ranger suggested as he powered down.

"I doubt it." The Blue Ranger said as he followed suit. "Randall probably have all of the doors under tight security. But we can try."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, all four rangers were in the Reefside High School Parking Lot. Kira, the yellow ranger, Ethan, the blue ranger, and Conner, the red ranger, jumped out of Conner's mustang to see Trent just arriving to school. The White Ranger shut the door to his white Eclipse. 

"Trent, why are you late?" Kira asked pointing to the boy.

"My dad," He answered. "He noticed I wasn't prepared for school and gave me a lecture about punctuality."

"Bummer." Conner said.

"Yes, Mr. McKnight, bummer." A harsh voice said.

The teens flinched as they turned to face their Principal. Principal Randall was standing three feet away from the group. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

"My office. Now!" She ordered.

The teens hung their heads low and marched to the Principal's office. Randall followed right behind.

* * *

When they entered the brightly lite office, the teens immediatly felt a cold chill run up their spines. Even though the light blue curtains were drawn open, the light seemed dimmer than it should. Their were five very uncomfortable chairs in front of the woman's mahogany desk and Randall pointed to them and told them to have a sit. Then she walked behind her desk and pressed a button to the main office. 

"Ms. Jones, please call Dr. Oliver over the intercom. Tell him to report to my office as soon as possible."

"Yes Miss Randall." Ms. Jones said.

"Now we wait."

The teens hated that word when it came to their Principal. Waiting meant sweating over your punishment and how harsh it was going to be.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Dr. Thomas Oliver entered Principal Randall's office. He saw the only four students who weren't in his class that morning when the bell rung. They usually showed up early to the class to discuss what was going on in their lives, because their days were full of school work and fighting Mesogog. 

"You wanted to speak with me?" Dr. Oliver said as he shut the office door.

"Please have a seat by your students." Randall said gestered toward the fifth chair and Tommy took a seat.

"Mr. McKnight, Miss Ford, Mr. Mercer, and Mr. James," Randall began. "You do realize my new policy on those who show up late for school?"

They knew that policy. If you were even late ten minutes you would have three days detention. They knew this was going to be really bad. Twenty minutes late meant ten days of detention and for Conner more than likely a months worth.

"That wasn't a rheotorical question." Randall said as she glared down at the students.

"Yes, Miss Randall." They chorused in a monotone voices.

"Ten days detention for Mr. James, Mr. Mercer, and Miss Ford. As for you, Mr. McKnight, a month's worth of detention."

The students groan.

"Oh, and you can thank students like Mr. McKnight, for your punishment."

Kira, Trent, and Ethan turned to Conner and gave him deadly glares. The Red Ranger felt incrediably hot all of a sudden. He just shrugged and smiled at his friends.

Randall turned to Dr. Oliver who too, was glaring at the tall boy. He knew what his fate was. It was his turn for detention duty and he had plans that day. They were so going to pay when they got down to his lab.

"And Dr. Oliver, according to the detention schedule I set up at the beginning of the school year, it is your turn to serve as moderator."

Dr. Oliver just nodded at first before giving a verbal reply.

"From three to four?"

"Yes, that has not changed." Randall said as she looked from person to person. "You all may leave. Report to your classes."

They all stood and left just as Miss Randall was writing up their detention slips.

* * *

In the hall, Dr. Oliver and his students were walking towards the science labs. 

"I'm not mad at you for being late. In fact, I understand."

"That's a relief." Ethan said.

"Then way do you look so ticked off?" Conner asked.

"Because not only do I have to spend a month with you, but I was supposed to meet an old friend at Hayley's Cyberspace at three-thirty." Dr. Oliver said this with an hint of disappointment to his voice.

"Sorry," Kira said. "We tried not be late."

"I know, Kira, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway. I still would have to serve detention with Conner."

"Look, my car has been acting up. What was I supposed to do?"

"I could have given you a ride in my new SUV." Trent said.

"Dude, you got a new SUV?" Ethan said signalling for everyone to stop by placing an arm on Trent's chest.

They all looked at the White Ranger.

"For my grades this quarter. They've really inproved since I became good."

The others wore a look of 'yeah, we believe'. They started to walk, the class was only a few more doors down. As they entered the room, Tommy settled down his class and told the four rangers to have a seat. He started back on his lesson for the day.

This day was just getting better and better. First he had to go down to Randall's office to discuss the fact that it was his turn to serve detention. Now he had to cancel his plans for the afternoon. He only hoped his long time friend didn't mind that he would be an half hour late for their meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for all of the reviews. I am working really hard on this stroy and so far I have up to chapter three complete.

* * *

Chapter Two-Detention and Missed Appointments

A man dressed wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans entered Hayley's Cyberspace. He was about average height with blue or green eyes, it depended on his mood, and blond hair. He was well built and looked very wise for his age. He wore a bright smile as he looked around for his good friend.

"Probably, late as usual." He said to himself finding himself drawn to the red sofa by the window.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Reefside, Dr. Oliver was continuiuosly looking at his watch and the clock on the wall. He was going to be joked on forever for this. He was unable to reach friend. Now it would seem as if he had forgotten all about him and would be an half hour late and some minutes late. A groan escaped his lips as he saw that it was just three thirty. Another half hour with complaining teenagers. Just what he needed. 

"I was only saying you would look good with a little less eyeshadow and eyeliner." One of the more annoying students said.

Dr. Oliver wondered how she and her ever present camera man. She said it was because they were out of class while class was still in session, but he had a feeling that they were snooping around somewhere they didn't belong. Like the main office while Principal Randall and Ms. Jones was away.

"Look, Cassidy." Kira said not hiding her rising temper at all. "I can look however I want as long as it's appropriate."

"I think you look fine the way you are." Conner said and Trent glared.

The White Ranger had noticed the Red Ranger was looking at Kira more. He didn't like that. Then, Kira was taking his comments real well. She was beginning to treat like she treated Ethan. He hated that, but he knew that it was his fault. He guess he pushed her away too many times and the price he was paying was being replaced by there incompotent leader.

Trent quickly turned back to his sketchbook. He was too ashamed of the way he had behaved while he was evil to interfer. If Kira wanted Conner, he wasn't about to get in their way and invoke both their tempers.

Ethan noticed this and felt sorry for their White Ranger. He had tried so hard to protect the girl. He even tried to runaway to protect the people he cared for. Not many would do that. Then again, the Blue Ranger also had a strong loyalty to their leader. They had went from not getting along to becoming best friends. But he also knew what it meant to be just the friend to a girl you really liked. It seemed no matter what happened, someone would be hurt.

Dr. Oliver saw this too and knew exactly what Trent was going through. He had been in his shoes. The guy who nearly killed his friends, the one not trusted by the leader of the friends, the one who thought he had the affections of the girl only to find she was falling for someone else. He sighed. He really shouldn't think of that.

* * *

At Hayley's, the man in blue sat watching TV. He was really bored. A man of his intellect really should be somewhere working on an advance computer system or something like that. 

"May I help you?"

The man looked up to see a pretty red head standing next to him.

"No, not really."

The woman sat next to him.

"Hi, I'm Hayley. I own this establishment." The woman said and held out her hand for him to take.

"Will Cranston." He said and took her hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Yes, Tommy's friend." She said as if she had known along who he was.

"Affirmative. Have you seen him? He's late for our appointment."

Hayley chuckled. She honestly thought Tommy was done with his being late days.

"No, but I am sure he has a very good reason for not being her."

"He probably forgot." Will said with a smile.

"Tommy forgetful? He hasn't been that way since his first year of college."

"I will assume we know a different Tommy Oliver. The one I was acquintant with was often tardy and quite forgetful."

"No, we are discussing the same man. Only the Tommy Oliver I know goes by the name of Dr. Thomas Oliver and tries not to be tardy or forgetful. He must set a good example for his students..."

Hayley allowed her sentence to hand as she looked around her business. Trent was late for work. She noticed that around Three. School ended ten minutes before. The strange thing was Kira wasn't by the stage preparing to begin a set of songs with her band, and Conner and Ethan weren't on the very sofa she sat on now, doing their homework. They weren't the only usual occupants missing either. The place was far too quite. Cassidy and Devin were absent too.

"I wonder where everyone went?" She wondered aloud.

* * *

Reefside High's Scienc Department was filled with fussing students. 

"Cassidy!" Kira's voice shouted in a voice that would have put her Ptera Scream to shame. "If you say I'm a wanna be so and so one more time, I will NOT be responsible for what will happen to that hair of yours that you call your pride and joy!"

Conner was hold Kira back and Devin was holding back Cassidy in attempt to prevent and cat fight. Dr. Oliver was presently out of the room making copies of tomorrows quiz. At least that's what he told them. He was really calling Hayley's Cyberspace to tell Hayley to inform his old friend that he had detention duty and that's why he was going to be late. He was unaware of what was happening in his classroom at the moment.

"What! I dare you. You Britney Spears wanna be!"

Something inside Kira snapped. She was about to let out her real Ptera Scream. At least that was her intention, if Conner had smart moment and covered her mouth with his hand. This resulted in the Yellow Ranger being flush up against the Red Rangers body and neither seemed to mind or notice.

Trent on the other hand was nearly foaming at the mouth and he thanked God for the bell to release them. He also reminded himself to thank Dr. Oliver for saying they could leave when they bell rung.

The White Ranger quickly gathered his things and stormed out of the room without a word to the others. Lucky for them Mesogog wasn't sending a monster. Trent was sorely tempted to help the monster destroy Conner.

What made things worse was, Kira didn't even attempt to follow him to see what was wrong.

"She's probably enjoying the Jock's company." Trent said with a glare that would have put all the ones he used when he was evil to shame.

"Whoa, Trent." Dr. Oliver said as he was heading back to gather his things and rush off to the cybercafe. "Why the rush?"

"No reason. I just have to get to work. Dad gave me a lecture on punctuality this morning." He fibbed.

"Then, why the glare?"

"It's not important."

Trent was about to leave well enough alone when a thought came to him. Why not asked Dr. Oliver his opinion on the issue?

"Dr. Oliver, have you ever had a high school crush?"

"Yes," Dr. Oliver said, his voice becoming tight. "But it ended a long time ago."

Trent was uncertain about of how to go from there. He wanted to know about relationships but still...

Dr. Oliver noticed the boy's tention. He had knew there was something up. He sighed.

"Trent, I am going to trust you with something. I don't want the others to know. Even Hayley knows little about this."

"I promise." He voiced but in his head he said, Great another secret to keep.

"I was madly in love with my crush. We ended up dating and I fell for her even more. I would have done anything for her. I even risked my life a number of times to save hers. We were close for nearly three years. Then she moved to Florida. She was to be in the Pan Global Games and she couldn't pass it up. A few months later she meets someone else. She breaks up with me in a single letter. No other warning. One day I had a girlfriend, the next she was gone."

"That's awful." Trent said and then paused. He looked down at his shoes before adding. "At least you didn't watch her fall for someone else."

"Things will get better."

Trent gave his teacher a weak smile before saying his goodbye and leaving the school to go to work.

* * *

AN: Just to tell everyone. White Roses is almost complete only three more chapters to go.

The Truth of Time will have at least Twenty-Two Chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three -Time With Dr. Oliver

The following day, Tommy and the other Dino Thunder Rangers sat in there second detention of the week.

Kira, Cooner, and Ethan sat at one table silently doing their homework. As soon as the Whie Ranger entered the room he saw the three seated side by sie. Kira was in between the two boys he noted, but she still sat next to Conner.

There was room at the table for Trent, but not next to his team mates. So, with his head hung low, Trent made his way to the back of the room.

Dr. Oliver sat at his desk in front of them and tried his best to concentrate on the papers in front of him. It was a difficult task as his mind went over what his friend had told him the night before.

Will Cranston, better known as Billy had stayed in his guest room. For most of the night the two men reminisced about times when they both resided in Angel Grove.

Will had wisely avoided the subject of Kimberly Hart, the first Pink Ranger of Earth. He knew that just the mention of her name spoke of heartache for the former Green Ranger.

Tommy smiled as he recalled the subject of why Will had left Aquitar.

It had happeneda few years ago. The former Blue Ranger was never too fond of fish and other than the fact the journey to the water planet had saved his life, he didn't know why he stay.

Tommy reminded him of Princess Cestria and their connection.

Will looked kind of said at the mention of the lovely princess of Aquitar. He had indeed fallen for her, but after several months, found the only qualities they shared was intellectual. they mutually agreed to end their romantic relationship and to begin a friendly one.

Will remained in the planet to learn their technology in hopes the knowledge would come into use for future rangers. He had also studied on Eltar and was one of the first out of the original team to learn of Zordon's great sacrefice.

After Eltar, Will returned home and continued his Eartian schooling. He was just starting to work for some software company and had found a home in Angel Grove.

The two men discussed all of their friends and where abouts. All except Kim, of course.

Dr. Oliver frowned as his train of thought fell to the gymnast. No one had heard from her since Jason and he had that adventure on the moon. She had just dropped completely out of sight. Aisha nor Trini didn't even know where the girl was.

"Dr. O?" Kira's voice broke througj the haze of his mind.

"Yes, Kira."

"Are we still on to help you organize those boses you found in the corner of the lab last week?"

Tommy removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes before replying.

"Yes, Kira, I don't see any reason to change that."

"Great, more time with Dr. Oliver." Conner mumble sounding kind of bored.

"I don't mind." Ethan said glaring at his friends rudeness. "Will Mr, Cranston be there?"

The teens had been introduced to the former ranger yesterday at Hayley's. Ethan and Will had gotten into heated discussion on how to turn microwave parts inot communicators.

"Yes, Ethan he will be."

Tommy then looked over to Trent. He wasn't paying attention to any thing they were saying. The White Ranger was buried in a book he had to read for English.

Tommy sighed. He knew Trent was still upset over Kira and Conner and he couldn't blame him. He would have felt the same if Jason and Kim seemed to have been becoming closer everyday.

"Trent, will you be there too?"

The White Ranger looked up from his book like he had just awaken from a dream. He looked around to take in his surroundings before turning his attentions to Dr. Oliver.

"Um... what was the question?"

"Will you be able to help with the organisation project we discussed last week?" Tommy asked with a sigh.

"Um... Sure." Trent replied and went back to his read assignment.

After detention, the rangers headed straight to Dr. O's lab. There they found Billy and Hayley discussing their locating system. Hayley was listening to Billy as he made suggestion on how to further the signal.

"I've never thought of that." Hayley said as she used a tool on a device followed Billy's instuctions.

She had closed down the cybercafe for the day. She needed a brake. Between bring business woman and the Dino Thunder Rangers technician, she was exhausted. She had only came to the lab to do a final search for a dino egg, that Tommy had forgotten where he had hidden it.

When they were finished they turned to the rangers and smiled.

"Hi, guys." Hayley greeted with a smile. "Will was just assisting me with the locating device. It's range is now twice as long."

Tommy and his students smiled back. Ethan and Tommy had figured out what they were up to, but Conner, Kira, and Trent were playing the smile nod card.

"It's was simple really." The blond man said. "All she had to do was..."

"They don't want to hear that." Hayley inturrupted.

"You're probably right, but I'll go over it with Tommy and Ethan later."

"Thanks, Billy." Tommy said.

"Yeah, thanks, Mr. Cranston."

"Well, I had better go." Hayley said rising from her seat. "I'm just going to ho homw and relax."

Their technical advisor said farewell to the team and her new friend and then left.

The rangers and Will went to the boxes. Tommy had piled up in the corner. Kira sat indian style on the floor. Conner, Ethan, and Trent sat across from her. Ethan wisely sat between the two rivals, just in case an arguement was to be issued. The Red Ranger pulled the nearest box to him and the teens began to rumage through it.

Tommy and Will had situated themselves in chairs and through one of the smaller boxes, Tommy had placed on his lab table.

"Green, Dr. O?" Ethan said as he lifted a green hoodie from the box.

"It was my initial favorite color."

"The styles in the early ninties really suck. "Conner said.

Will and Tommy shook their heads and continued to search through the box. It only seemed to have contained only old pictures during his college years.

They spent an hour going through box after box. There were many small boxes filled with books and photos. There was a ton of old school assignments the paleontologist had forgotten to through away.

"Um.. Dr. O," Ethan began tentatively. "what's up with these grades."

He held up a couple papers.

"I was distracted."

Will smiled. He knew what was the cause of his distraction. Tommy hardly paid attention to the original rangers' study sessions. He was always distracted by a certain brunette.

"Don't even think it." Tommy warned his friend as he noticed the mischevious glint in Will's eye.

"Forgotten."

"Man, am I hungry." Conner said suddnely.

Everyone stared at him.

"What? I am."

"Come to think of it, so am I." Ethan said placing a hand on his belly.

"Me, too." Kira and Trent chorused.

"I think we should go search for sustenance." Will said.

"Come on, 'Will'" Tommy smiled. "Let's go find if I have enough food to feed two grown men and four teens."

The two men went up stairs into Dr. Oliver's house.

"Man, does Dr. O, have alot of junk." Conner said said kicking a box away from them.

"Yeah, he does." Kira said moving to lean against Ethan.

The Blue Ranger glance over to the White Ranger. Trent gave him a smile. It told Ethan, that as long as Kira wasn't leaning on Conner, he was cool.

Trent looked over and saw a box much older than the others. He got up and stretched before going over to it. His action got the attention of the Yellow Ranger and she stood and went over to the box.

Trent opened it and got a good whiff of dust. He coughed and sneezed while Kira patted him on the back.

"I wonder why this box is older than the others." she wondered.

Trent shrugged as his coughing siezed.

"Maybe, it's stuff from when he was a little kid."

Kira pulled out a pink denim jacket and help it up.

"If it is, then Dr. O was a weird kid. This is a woman's jacket."

"Are you sure? It seems too small to even be a woman's jacket."

" I can fit it." Kira frowned at him.

"Sorry."

Kira rolled her eyes and rumaged through the box. Their were some sweaters, a tube of lipstick, a vile Glittering Rose nail polish, and some old photos of Dr. O and the original Pink Ranger.

"It looks like they used to go out." Kira said as she held a picture of the pair at the his White Ranger and his arms were wrapped around the girl.

"They look cute."

Trent smiled then frowned. He wondered if the girl Dr. Oliver had told him about yesterday was the original Pink Ranger.

"Hey, what's this." He said as he picked up a pink envelope.

"Let me see." Kira said and took the worn out paper.

She opened it with as much care and carefully removed its equally worn contents. She read it silently to herself before gasping and looking at her companions.

"Kira, what's wrong?" Conner asked and placed his arm around her shoulder. He too read the letter to himself.

"It's a break up letter." He announced.

"What?" Ethan exclaimed. "Let me see."

He also read the letter to himself.

Trent didn't have to read it to know what it said. Dr. Oliver had already told him.

"Guys, I think we should put this stuff back."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth their teacher and Mr. Cranston were on their way in.

The teens quickly packed up the box and made it look as much like they had found it as they could. Unbeknownst to the boys, Kira had only placed the envelope back into the box and placed the letter deep into her pocket.

When Tommy was in their sights, he stared at then suspiciously before handing each a sandwich and a bottle of water.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-A Journey Through Time

The Rangers and Will ate peacefully for about ten minutes, before they heard the alarm.

"Aw… Man." Conner groaned placing his sandwich on his napkins.

"Never any peace." Ethan joined as the two stood and stretched.

"I remember those days." Will said fondly. He was already at the computer.

"Don't complain." Tommy said joining his friend at the computer. "You'll miss it when it's over."

"Is that why you keep coming back?" Kira jibbed as the teens circled the adults.

Will already had the cause of the disturbance on the large flat screen.

Elsa and a bunch of tyrannodrones were gathered in a secluded wooded area of Reefside.

They seemed to be searching for something.

"Billy, scan the area and see if you can find any abnormal energies. Possibly something connected to the dino gems." Tommy ordered.

"Already ahead of you."

Will typed something into the system and a concentrated frown appeared on his face.

"These readings are strange."

"What are they?" Ethan asked not recognizing the wave lengths on the screen. He and Hayley had never came across anything like them in all their time as the brains of the Dino Thunder team.

Will pushed his glasses and typed some more and then looked at the screen.

"I haven't seen readings like these since I was a Ranger."

"Billy, what are they?" Tommy asked.

"A time portal, but it's not like the one our Pink Ranger fell through. This one is not fully open. Some power is missing from it."

"So, that's good, right?" Kira squeezed Conner's arm nervously.

"Not if Elsa gets enough power." Dr. Oliver said looking back at the two. A frown appeared on his face before he realized Trent didn't noticed how close Kira was to Conner.

The teens looked at one another knowing what their teacher was going to say next.

"Come on guys, we have to get there and stop them." Tommy said.

The ranger moved to their vehicles. The took their stances they usually took before morphing.

"Dino Thunder Power Up, ha!" They exclaimed.

"White Ranger Dino Power!" Trent said.

After they were in uniform they went to their individual vehicles and straddled them.

"Good luck." Will told them before they left.

In the wooded area, Elsa was beating up the tyrannodrones that were in her path to the portal. She held up a strange gun look a like and fired, aiming it at the multicolored vortex. A beam of light came from the barrel of the gun. A big blinding flash of light and then nothing.

"No." She cried and hit the gun with her hand as if that would make it work.

"What, things not going as planned?" Kira asked.

"Rangers." Elsa said turning to the group of superheroes. Inwardly she smiled. Things were going exactly as planned.

"Glad you remember us." Conner said.

"How can I forget?" She returned. "Attack!"

The tyrannodrones charged forth. They separated the Rangers, but kept them close to the portal.

The fight went own for a good twenty minutes and Mesogog's team was winning. A large group of drones were piled on the Blue Ranger and Kira was kicked into the nearest tree. Conner fought his way to save them, but was crowded by his own horde of the mindless minions. Trent tried to get Kira, but was thrown to the ground and kicked in the back.

Dr. Oliver fought Elsa. He was the only ranger who seemed to have and advantage. A good blow from his bracchio staff and the villianess stumbled back.

"I will not fail." She said convincingly. "This is too important to my master."

"You can tell Mesogog, that I'm sorry."

"I don't think so, Dr. Oliver." The woman said with a gleam of triumph. "I think this is one battle we will win."

"Yeah?"

He punched her in the gut and then grabbed her arm. Elsa twisted out of his grip and moved away.

"Yeah."

Elsa then rushed him and grabbed his left wrist. She shoved a duplicate of his morphing key into the lock and turned it. She aimed his morpher toward the portal and a beam of black energy hit its dead center.

At the same time, the teens used their special Dino abilities and beams of red, white, blue, and yellow energy beams hit the center of the vortex at the same time.

It took the black ranger awhile to realize what Elsa was doing. He yanked back his arm and grabbed the woman with his other arm. He kicked her, hard, into a far tree and she was out cold.

The morphing energies that had been sucked into the portal caused a chain reaction. A flash of light and a huge vacuum effect occurred. The strange thing was, the portal was only sucking up the Rangers. It seemed as if it was trying to gain more power by taking the Rangers whole.

One moment the Rangers were in Reefside, the next, they were sucked into the portal to God knows where.

The Dino Thunder team landed in a sunny park.

Dr. Oliver stood stunned as took in their surroundings. The expanse of green grass, trees to their right and their left, a paved sidewalk was behind them and in front of them was a lake.

"Where are we?" Kira asked.

"Why are we unmorphed?" Ethan said.

They looked down at their street clothes in shock.

"When are we?" Conner asked noticing the people walking on the sidewalk clothes were out of date.

"We're in Angel Grove, 1996." Dr. Oliver answered.

"What!" The teens exclaimed.

"You heard me." Dr. Oliver said not wanting to repeat himself. His attention was entirely on a couple by the lake.

"I get how you know where we are," Trent said. "but I don't get how you know when we are."

Their science teacher the couple. The teens stared at the tall boy and the short girl by him. They didn't look much older than they were, but there was something about the boy.

"That's me when I was your age."

They turned to him and then back to the boy again.

"What's with hair?" Conner asked.

"Well, she doesn't seem to mind." Kira said noticing the girl mussing her companions shoulder length hair.

"What's with the white?" Trent asked. He wasn't there for the Ranger history lesson, so he was clueless on Dr. O's past.

"Dr. O was green, white, red, and now he's black." Ethan said. "Who's the girl? She looks familiar."

"She's Kimberly, the first Pink Ranger." Dr. Oliver replied grimly.

They all turned back to the couple.

The White Falcon Ranger was chasing the Pink Crane Ranger up and down the beach of the lake. They were laughing and having a good time, not paying the group staring at them any mind.

"You look..." Conner began.

"Happy..." Ethan continued.

"Carefree..." Kira added.

"In love..." Trent finished.

"I was." Dr. Oliver said sullenly.

In a second, the scene ended. Dr. Oliver's younger self looked around and saw the group, but didn't seem to care that they were there. He brought his wrist to his mouth and spoke.

"Right now, Zordon, my mentor, is asking to report to the Command Center." Dr. O explained.

The Pink Ranger looked around to make sure no one approached them and ended up staring. Something about the one in black drew her attention.

She was shook out of thought by her boyfriend. He was trying to get her to follow him into the cover of the trees. After a minute she followed.

Seconds later, the Dino Thunder Rangers watched as a pink and a white beams of light flew through the air.

"Wow." Kira sighed.

"Cool." Ethan awed.

"How come we can't do that?" Conner asked.

Dr. Oliver ignored him and ordered them to move into the cover of the trees his past self had just been.

"Why did we move?" Conner asked.

Ethan looked at him as if he had three eyes.

"Conner," He began in the slow way he liked to explain certain things to their Red Ranger. "If Dr. O is seen, it would be really bad."

"Oh."

Kira smacked him upside is head.

Meanwhile in 2003, a woman with long brown hair was walking along a beach. She wore a blue shirt and jeans. Her tennis shoes were held in one hand, her socks stuck inside. Her other hand toyed with her necklace.

She was Kimberly Ann Hart, gymnastics coach for the Pan Global Games.

People who knew her in high school would have thought she was happy with life she had chosen, but she wasn't. She was in her mid-twenties, childless, and recently divorced. Gymnastics no longer offered the happiness it used to. Her only friends were her colleagues. She had lost touch with her true friends. The bond they all shared no longer held in her heart, not since Zordon's sacrifice.

She had too many regrets to count and one had to do with the necklace she wore.

She sighed. No life was awful for her now. She wished she could change things, but she didn't know how.

As she thought about this, fate stepped in for her.

One moment Kim was walking one the beach of the Atlantic Ocean, the next she was on the beach of Angel Grove Lake in Angel Grove Park.

She gasped and look around. She just couldn't be here. She was just in Florida, there was no one on earth she could be in California.

"Kimberly!" A blonde girl said as she ran up to the woman.

When Kim saw the girl's face, she thanked God she had not changed much in the past seven years.

"Hey, Stacey." Kim said uncertainly with an awkward wave.

"Where's Oliver? I thought you two were attached at the hip or lips." She added slyly.

"Um..."

Kim bit her lip and shuffled.

"Um... He's supposed to meet me." She lied. "You know Tommy, always late. He probably forgot what time to meet me."

"Yeah, well, it was good seeing you."

"You too, Stace."

Kim watched s the girl disappeared. She growled in frustration as she plopped down onto the ground and dusted off her feet.

"Unbelievable." She groaned as she put on her socks and shoes. "Wonderful. I'm stuck in the past, again and this time there is no one to save me."

"Um... Dr. O?" Kira asked.

"Yes." Dr. Oliver answered not really paying attention.

"Why is the first Pink Ranger by the lake again?"

"Yeah and in different clothes?" Ethan put in.

"And longer hair?" Trent added.

"Oh, no." The Paleontologist groaned. "Please, don't let it be her."

* * *

AN: From this chapter on Tommy as an adult will be known as Dr. Oliver, unless addressed by the adult Kimberly. Kimberly as an adult will be known as Kim and teen as Kimberly. Less confusion that way, I hope.

Wow. I'm proud of myself. This is one of my longer chapters.

Sorry for the late update. This took me awhile to get the way I wanted it.

I just want you all to know, my updates will vary. I started school this semester, so I will be busy.

Tell me what you think. I really appreciate all of the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-A Ranger's Duty

By the lake, Kim decided to go to the shelter of the trees nearest to her. She didn't want to talk to any more of her former classmates. It was just too strange.

When she reached her destination, she just stared. Before her were five people, four males and the fifth female. The tallest boy had on red shirt, blue jeans and his brown hair fell pass his ears. The black boy next to him, donned the color blue. Next a boy entirely in a mixture of white and black, but mostly white and he stood close to the smallest member of the group was the girl with long brown hair with blonde highlights. She wore yellow t-shirt over a long sleeved white shirt and flair blue jeans. Fashionable Kim noted.

It wasn't the teens that had her staring, it was the second to tallest male in the group. He was easily the oldest. He wore a olive green jacket over white and plaid open button up shirt which revealed a black t-shirt. His long legs were clad in tan cargo pants. He was familiar. Very familiar. A scary familiar. His short spiky hair threw her off, but his lovely, chocolate colored eyes with long lashes gave him away.

It just couldn't be him, it just couldn't be.

"Tommy?" She squeaked as she stared blatantly at the man.

"Kimberly?" Tommy said hoping he was seeing things.

There went Kim's hopes of it not talking to any more former classmates as well has her hopes of never laying eyes on Tommy Oliver ever again.

"Damn." Kim mumbled. "It is him."

For the longest moment the two just stared, before anger caught in the man's eyes. Dr. Oliver didn't like the fact that the woman standing in front of him wasn't an illusion. He was obviously not happy to see her again. He also hoped he would never see Kimberly Hart again.

"Great, not only do I have to get my team back to our own time, I have to save you as well." He said.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Kim said crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't in the mood for an argument, but it looked like she was going to get one.

"It is. How is Trevor?"

He just had to bring up the man she left him for.

"Divorced me. How's Kat?"

Dr. Oliver could have laughed. She was so out of touched with everyone from Angel Grove it was laughable. She had no clue how much he and the others had changed. How much their lives had changed. He could have bet his life she didn't know Tanya and Adam had a baby.

"Where have you been? She's been seeing Jason for nearly five years now. So ask him."

"Oh yeah, I must have forgotten. She left you for your best friend."

Dr. Oliver snorted. Forgotten, she never knew to begin with, not with what had happened his sophomore year in college.

"Actually, we broke up before then. I was happy for them. I still am. "He shot back. "She's not like you. She doesn't cheat."

Kim sucked in a breath. To her she didn't cheat. She tried to tell him.

"Excuse me, if you weren't getting my calls."

"Any brats?" Dr. O asked taking the subject off of him.

"No. You outta retirement?"

Kim had finally started to put things together. Reefside, five new Power Rangers, four teens wearing the colors of the Rangers, Dr. O wearing black, the five matching bracelets. It was obvious to someone who has been through it before.

"Yes."

"Then I guess it's your job to save me."

The Black Dino Thunder Ranger glared at the petite woman. Hasn't he saved her enough in his lifetime.

The teens watched as their teacher and his ex went at it. They didn't know what to make out the scene before them. Before today, the would have thought Dr. O would be happy to see another Ranger from when he was a teen, but after finding the letter, they could sort of understand why their teacher was angry at the woman. Still, you would think after nearly ten years some of the anger would have dissipated. It seemed as if something else, bigger than the letter had happened to the feuding couple.

So, they just watched. When one spoke their heads turned to that person and then the other. It was like watching an intense tennis match.

"Well, I guess it's my duty." The science teacher grumbled. "Besides, becoming a Ranger again seemed like a good idea."

"Yeah right."

"I had no choice in the matter."

"There's always a choice."

"Not for me and as I recall, decisions are usually made without my knowledge." He said bringing their argument back to their break up.

"I told you it just happened. I fell in love." Kim tried to reason.

"You were in love."

* * *

Reefside, 2003, Mesogog stood over a knocked out Elsa. The evil White Ranger Clone behind him and many tyrannodrones and triptoids surrounded them.

Elsa awoke, her vision a little hazy. When her vision cleared and she saw her lord, Mesosgog she immediately bowed before her master.

"I'm sorry master." She said humbly. "I have failed you."

"Usually," Mesogog hissed. "I would be punishing you, but you have done well." he paused. "For once."

Elsa smile before tucking her head.

"What shall we do now?" she asked. "We can do anything. The Rangers are stuck in another time."

"Now," the villain sucked in a deep breath. "We follow them."

"Excuse me?"

Elsa's head shot up to stare at her master.

"They should have been transported somewhere where they are powerless."

A clueless expression appeared on her face.

"Master?"

"Where ever the Rangers are, there should not be a power source on this planet to support their powers. There we can destroy them and take their gems."

"And once you have them?"

"We will return here and finally build our utopia."

Elsa gave a wicked grin as she followed her master through the portal. The clone, the triptoids and the drones close behind.

When the last tyrannodrone passed through, the portal closed leaving the Dino Thunder Rangers and Mesogog and his army trapped in whatever time they ended up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-Changes in the Morphing Grid

"Zordon, what's wrong?" The Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger asked.

The Rangers gathered in the Command Center.

"Nothing is wrong, Aisha." Zordon reassured.

"Then why are we here?" Rocky, the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger asked.

"I have detected a change in the Morphing Grid." The big, giant, floating head informed.

"A change?" Tommy stepped up. "What kind of change?"

"It's a positive change. A new power, similar to your former dino powers."

The Rangers looked around at one another.

"Is this power like ours then?" Aisha asked. "Can it be given to a person to make new rangers?"

"They're already been given." Alpha 5, the red robot with a lightning bolt symbol on his chest, said as he typed in some coordinates into the computer.

"What?" Tommy exclaimed.

"Behold, the Viewing Globe." Zordon instructed.

The six teens turned to the orb and what they saw shocked them.

Tommy and Kimberly were in the park arguing surrounded by four teens they had never seen before.

"Well, excuse me for following my heart." They heard the other Kim shout up to the other Tommy.

"And see where it got you." Dr. Oliver threw back. "You lost touch with everyone from your past. When was the last time you talked to Aisha or Trini or Jason for that matter?"

The other Kimberly bit her lip as tears began to well in her eyes.

"I thought so. You turned your back on us. We were the Power Rangers. You were the very first Pink Ranger of Earth and you abandoned all of that you were for some guy who didn't even last."

The 1996 Rangers were silent.

"Alpha, teleport them all here." Zordon ordered.

"Right away, Zordon." The little robot said and did as instructed.

The people visualized on the globe disappeared in yellow, white, blue, black, red, and a grayish beams of light to the Command Center.

The teens landed in a large heap while the adult landed neatly beside them.

"Get off of me!" Conner exclaimed.

The pile slowly became individual persons and they each stood.

"How come you two are standing?" The Red Dino Thunder asked his teacher huffily.

"We're used to it." was Dr. Oliver's simple reply.

Kim squealed at his side completely forgetting their argument.

"I haven't seen this place in years."

"Not intact any way." the man in black said.

"Who are you?" Teen Kimberly stepped forward.

Everyone from the future shared looks.

Kira stepped forward and looked at each past Ranger.

"I'm Kira Ford," she paused. "I'm Yellow Ptera Ranger."

Conner was next to step up.

"Conner McKnight, I'm the Red Tyranno Ranger and the leader of this team."

"Ethan James, the Blue Tricera Ranger."

"Trent Fernandez. I also go by Trent Mercer. I'm the White Drago Ranger."

After they were done, they looked at their mentor. Dr. Oliver fidgeted. How was he going to introduce himself was unknown. It was weird enough he was looking at his past self.

"Kimberly Hart." Kim said nervously. "I was..." She pointed to her past self. "The first human Pink Ranger. Um... I'm a gymnastics coach, but I think I might retire early."

Dr. Oliver glared down at the woman.

"I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver."

"That's mature." Kim snorted at the use of his common name and not his proper name.

"I'm a Paleontologist and High School Science teacher. I am the Black Brachio Ranger."

"And the oldest person to be a Ranger."

"Will you shut up."

"Sorry, just stating the facts." Kim huffed. "Oh and you follow a seventeen year old."

Dr. Oliver made the gesture of strangulation in her direction.

"You are in possible, you know that?"

"And you're unbearable. No wonder I stopped all contacts to you."

"No wonder."

The future teens ignored them and moved to stand near the other Rangers.

"So, are you going to introduce yourselves." Conner asked.

Rocky walked to him and shook his hand.

"Rocky DeSantos. I'm the Red Ranger. My spirit animal is the Ape."

"I'm Aisha Campbell, Yellow Ranger and my animal spirit is the bear."

"Adam Park," Adam said shyly. "Black Ranger and the frog."

"I am Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger. My animal spirit is the wolf."

The Dino Thunder teens stared at the past Blue Ranger. It was strange. Less than two hours ago they were staring at the same person.

Billy shuffled in discomfort. He didn't like their stares.

The teen versions of Kim and Tommy, were at their counter parts. It was odd to see themselves fighting. They wondered how they had come to this.

"Kim?" Aisha tugged her best friend over to the group and Rocky pulled Tommy.

Kimberly took her eyes off of the bickering couple to the other teens.

"Um... Kimberly Hart." she tentatively. "The Pink Crane."

"Tommy Oliver." the White Ranger said. "White Falcon."

He was glad to be distracted from the argument. "I'm the leader of this team."

He shook their hands.

"This is weird." Conner said. "You're our science teacher."

"Yeah, well, I always liked teaching."

"You're so good at it." Kimberly beamed.

Tommy smiled down at her.

"So, you're Rangers." Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Kira answered. "From the future."

They all nodded and fell into an awkward silence.

"Thomas, Kimberly." Zordon said firmly to the adults and both sets jumped.

The bickering came to a halt.

"It is rude of you to be so absorb in your arguments. You are in the same predicament. You should be working together."

The two adults looked like twenty years younger. Kim bit her lip nervously.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

Dr. Oliver turned to his team.

"Guys, this is my mentor, Zordon of Eltar and the robot is Alpha 5."

"It is nice to meet you." Alpha said.

The teens from the future smiled.

Meanwhile on the surface of the moon, Lord Zedd sat on his stone thrown in his dark chambers. His metal clawed fingers drummed on the arm of his seat. In his other hand he held his staff was clutched tightly. He glowed red with anger.

Something was different in the Morphing Grid. He could feel it.

"This is..."

He couldn't think of a word to describe the abundance of good energy and to make things worse two were familiar to the Grid.

"More Rangers." He bummed and his minions quivered in fear.

He stood and tossed his staff to his other hand. He walked to the stone balcony.

Lord Zedd was livid.

"How is this possible?"

"Uh... Zeddy?" His wife, Rita Repulsa ventured. "Do you think Zordon found new powers."

He focused his evil gaze at the annoying, evil witch.

"Not Zordon." Came a hiss at the doorway. "Dr. Thomas Oliver."

Back at the Command Center, the group of people was in a deep conversation.

"We were fighting, Elsa," Conner said. "and some tyrannodrones."

"Who, what?" asked Aisha.

"Elsa is our villain's head minion. Tyrannodrones are our version of putties and tangas." Dr. Oliver explained.

They all nodded in understanding.

"Elsa grabbed my arm and used a key," he said and showed them his morpher. "When she turned it, a large amount of my dino gem's energy was released into the time portal."

The past Rangers stared at the black gem set in a metal bracelet.

"And at the same time we used out special abilities." Ethan said and pointed to himself, Kira, Trent, and Conner. "That energy must have sucked into the power. One minute we were in our time, the next here."

"And all I was doing was walking down the beach and ended up here." Kim said.

"Billy," Zordon said." I would like for you and Alpha to find the portals they came through."

"Right." The Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger nodded.

"I'll help." Ethan said as he headed over to the console.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-A Meeting of Evil

Back on the moon, in Lord Zedd's evil palace, the evil two evils were staring each other down. Neither said a word, neither moved. It was scary, the dead silence.

"Who are you?" Goldar asked moving toward the unwanted guest, his sword drawn. "And what are you doing trespassing in Lord Zedd's palace."

Elsa stepped forward, blocking his path to her master and glared at the evil gold clad, black furred monkey. Her sword also in hand.

"He is my master, Lord Mesogog." She said with a snarl. She raised her head in a proud fashion." And we're here to destroy the Power Rangers."

"Good luck with that." huffed Rita's brother, Rito Repulso. He was reclined on the steps near the stone throne. "Ole Ed here's been tryin to do that for years."

"It's _Zedd,_ soup for brains." Lord Zedd boomed.

"And he will fail." Elsa said in matter of fact way.

"Oh," Rita screeched. "And how do you know that?"

"We are from the future and our problem is the same. Your failure hinders all evil that follows."

"Oh?" Zedd quirked his voice sounding as if he wore a cocky smile under his metal grill. If he had eyebrows one of them would be raised.

"Yes... A Thomas Oliver." Mesogog hissed. "He is in this time."

"The White Ranger?" Zedd said in a thunderous voice. He and his surroundings began to glow red with his fury. "He has been a thorn in my side since he was the Green Ranger."

He turned to his wife.

"Curse you woman for making him into one of them."

"Excuse me, Zedd. It was a good idea and it would have it worked to if it wasn't for that blasted Red Ranger." Rita screamed at him. She paused and her face took on a gentle expression as she approached her husband, one hand holding her staff like wand, the other out stretched to touch Lord Zedd's check. "An excellent idea to rig the selection of the students to send him, the Black Ranger, and the Yellow Ranger to Switzerland."

"Thank you my dear. It's too bad Zordon had to find three more to put in their place."

"Back to the subject." Mesogog interrupted the tender moment. He didn't give a damn about Rangers that were no longer active Rangers in any time. They were no danger to his plans. "Oliver is now the Black Ranger and has found the new power and gave it to three meddlesome teenagers."

"Three?" Zedd said returning his attention to the reptilian villain. "I sense five new Rangers. One old to the Morphing Grid, Tommy, the other four unknown."

"Yes... The fifth is the White Ranger. He..." Mesogog paused. "He was an accident."

He wasn't liking the fact that they had traveled to a time where the Rangers still existed.

"Master." Elsa said approaching Mesogog. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Why not use them in our war against the Rangers? We can join forces and crush them."

Mesogog jerked his head towards the woman and hissed his pleasure.

"Very well." He whispered and turned to Zedd and Rita. "With our combined forces we can destroy the Rangers."

"Oooo..." Rita cooed unpleasantly. "Zeddy, I have a brilliant idea."

"Go on, my little arsenic bun."

Elsa shivered at the endearment. It was disturbing.

"Why not turn one of the Power Brats evil?"

"It's already been done." Elsa said.

"Yeah." Goldar agreed.

"I know that!" The witch shrieked. "But it was our best tactic to destroy the Rangers."

Mesogog paced, his hands clenched and unclenched behind his back. He was liking this idea. It could work.

"I think it's a very good idea." He said thoughtfully.

"But master..." Elsa said.

"No," He interrupted her. "The White Ranger was our greatest ally. If it wasn't for that beam hitting his gem, he would have destroyed the Rangers by now."

"And the same for my Evil Green Ranger."

"Yes, yes." Zedd said walking to his thrown. "It's brilliant."

The villain sat, his fist clenching and unclenching in thought. He too was liking this idea.

"We turn them evil, again. Corrupt them."

Zedd's body tensed in it's excitement. He let out a wicked laugh and stood once more, his fist tightening around his staff.

"We turn both the Tommys evil..."

"And the White Ranger" Mesogog added. "And they will dispose of both teams."

"Then the world will be ours." Rita squawked.

She turned to her brother.

"Rito, I need for you to go to the planet Veerlax."

"What for?" He asked.

"To retrieve the three stones of Kala. One green, one white, and the last black. With those stones I will be able to keep the spell on the White Rangers and the Black Ranger."

"Elsa, I want you and..." Mesogog ordered and pointed to Goldar. "him to prepare an army."

"Yes and while you are all busy, our new friend and I will be making some deliciously wicked monsters to crush the Rangers." Zedd said cheerfully.

If all go as planned, the Rangers would be destroyed. The only problem to deal with was who would get the earth. Lord Zedd and his crew, more than likely, would move on to another planet, leaving this planet to Lord Mesogog and his army to do with as they saw fit.

"The dino team won't stand a chance." Elsa said cheekily.

"Why you say that, cutie?" Rito said stepping near her. His foul breath swarming the air around her.

Elsa groaned and moved away with a look of disgust.

"Their zords," She spat out. She was trying to reply and hold her breath at the same time. "are home, in the future. A disadvantage, if we were to send several powerful monsters to earth at once. I'm sure the Rangers here only have so many zords."

More evil laughter filled the chamber as they all set out to do their tasks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight-No Turning Back

The Rangers sat in the Command Center, bored out of their minds. The two Blue Rangers and the robot worked at the computer console. Zordon couldn't be seen in his cylinder.

"This is fun." Kimberly groaned sarcastically and leaned against Tommy.

"I don't like sitting around." Conner complained.

"Me neither." Rocky agreed.

"C'mon guys," Tommy said. "We have to be patient."

"Yeah, but some of us are falling asleep." Rocky said looking down at Aisha. Her head rest on his shoulder.

"What if we can't get back?" Kira asked.

Conner grabbed her hand and offered a reassuring squeeze.

Trent's muscles tensed. He didn't like the closeness of the Red and Yellow Rangers. It seemed to be a trend in Ranger history and this bothered him.

"Hey, don't think that." Tommy said." You always have to have hope."

"What happened, Dr. O, you used to be light hearted?" Conner asked.

The Paleontologist glared at his student then at Kim who was as far away from him as possible.

"I grew up." And lost my heart. He said to himself.

"Turned into a bore, if you ask me." Kim quipped.

"No one did." Dr. Oliver glared.

"Please, don't start." Adam said in low, shy voice.

All of the teenagers were uneasy when they fought. Especially Kimberly and Tommy. They did not understand what could have happened to make them turn against on another nor did they know why.

Kira fidgeted and a slip of paper became visible to Trent. He gazed suspiciously at her. He thought back to earlier, when they were putting the items back into the unmarked box. He didn't recall, Kira putting the letter back in it's envelope.

First he made sure Dr. O wasn't paying attention and he grabbed the visible corner and yanked it from its place. The paper tore slightly as he opened it to scan the contents. He gasped and he returned his attention to the Ptera Ranger.

Kira looked away guiltily.

"This is not good." Billy said pushing his glasses up with a finger. A frown crossed his handsome face.

"What's not good?" Kim said in away that reminded her of her teenage years.

She went to stand close to the Mighty Morphin Blue Rangers. The others standing and following her.

"The time particles are not charged completely. Non of us possess enough power to open the spatial field."

"Huh?" Everyone asked baffled. They were not in the mood to try to comprehend even the smallest bit of scientific information the Billy just spouted.

"The time portal isn't fully charged." Ethan explained. "Kinda like when our dino gems' powers were needed to open the portal in our time and no one here has the power to open it again.

"Oh..." Everyone said, but still truly didn't understand.

Billy went to explain in simpler terms, but Ethan's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"No, man." Ethan said shaking his head and Billy nodded his understanding.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Dr. Oliver.

"No, but the power needed is similar to our Ninja powers, but we need more than six or even eight." Billy said sadly.

"Perfect!" The science teacher exclaimed.

"Calm down, Tommy." Kim said calmly.

"How can I?" he asked his voice sounded frustrated.

He glared down at her. "We're stuck here for God only knows how long."

"I know that." She gritted her teeth. Her control on her temper fading fast.

"Here we go again." Conner mumbled to the others.

They all moaned and groaned as they all moved back to their seats near the Viewing Globe, Billy and Ethan in tow.

"Ay yi, yi." Alpha moaned his hands flying to grip his head. He shook it as if he had a migraine. "Please, calm down."

"Please," Aisha groaned, her braided head slumping onto Adam's shoulder and threw her legs over Rocky's lap. "Before Zordon returns and put you into a time out."

"Which would be much needed." Kimberly mumbled.

"Show some respect." Kim said firmly. She wasn't in the mood to be fussed at by a couple of teenagers.

"We are they adults."

"Then act like it." Kimberly shouted back to her adult self.

She was highly irritated by her older counterpart. All she seemed to be able to do was argue with Tom... Dr. Oliver.

"All you two do is fight." She yelled. "And we're all sick of it."

She paused and walked over to the older woman. She stared into her oh so familiar doe eyes.

"Grow up." She said, then turned to Alpha. "Alpha, what about the portal Kim came through? Man, that's weird. Saying my own name to myself."

"I'll check." The robot said typing in some information into the computer. "Sorry, nothing. It must closed too."

A heavy sigh fell from everyone's lips.

"So, what do we do now?" Kira asked.

"Trent, Ethan, Conner, and yourself will have to attend Angel Grove High School with the others temporarily." Zordon said as he reappeared in his cylinder. "You will also need places to live. Adult Kimberly and Tommy will remain here. It is too risky for them to go out into the world."

"I can only have one friend stay the night, thanks to Rocky." Adam said and glared at his best friend.

"I guess I can." Conner said. "I don't think I can live with Tommy. He's going to become my teacher and all."

"I can, if I'm allowed." Trent said. He knew that he and the other White Ranger had lots in common.

"No problem, man." Tommy said slapping Trent on the back of his shoulder. "My parents won't mind."

"Ethan can stay with me." Billy said. "That way we can try to figure out a way to get you all home."

Ethan nodded.

"My mom said if another one of my friends needed a place to stay, I can invite them over." Aisha said. "Well, as long as that friend was a girl."

She smiled at Kira and she smile back.

"Okay."

"Done." Alpha said as he turned away from the computer. He had programmed the Dino Thunder teens into the school's computer. "You are now registered in Angel Grove High."

"Now that business is taken care of it's time for the pleasure." Aisha said with a wicked grin.

She looked over to Kimberly. They shared a look that meant all of the guys were in deep trouble. Evil smiles crossed their faces.

Kim giggled knowing exactly what the yellow bear meant. Dr. Oliver groaned with the rest of the Mighty Morphin Rangers.

"What pleasure?" Conner asked.

"Shopping." Kimberly and Aisha said at the same time.

"What for?" Ethan asked.

"You only have what you have on to wear." Kimberly said. "That won't do."

"Duh." the Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger said as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

I will not post Chapter 9 until I have completed chapters 10 and 11. It will take me a week or so.

I love your reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine-School and The Youth Center

Kira plopped down on Aisha's yellow sleeping bag, two shopping bags at her sides another at her feet, and one more bag above her head.

"You guys know how to shop." she giggled.

Kimberly and Aisha laughed. Aisha sat on her bed. While Kimberly sat Indian style on her pale rose pink sleeping bag next to Kira's.

"Yeah, so we've been told." Kimberly smiled.

"The guys are _always_ getting on us about that." Aisha said.

"I used to be a shopper." Kira said. "For a day."

"Couldn't cut it?" Kimberly asked with a cheeky smile.

"No, some alien rock made me all girly and preppy. I could help it and was _so _happy when we were turned back to normal."

"What's wrong with that?" Kimberly said offended.

"Sorry."

Aisha smiled at the girls. They were all different, but so much alike. She wondered what they truly had in common.

"Hey, everyone's different." she told them. "And you should be ashamed, Kira."

"What? Why?"

"Because you know you loved it."

Kira laughed. "True, especially the moans and groans from the guys."

They all laughed.

It was true, Kira did enjoy their shopping adventure. She never really had any girlfriends to hang out with, so she never really got into the who'll girl bonding games. She smiled knowing when they returned home, she was going to have new friends.

* * *

Adam walked into the spare bedroom of his house.

"This will be your room." He said to Conner as he nodded his head to the room clad in different shades of green.

"Thanks." The taller boy said.

An awkward silence with both boys. Conner placed his shopping bags on the neatly made bed.

"My parents will be home in an hour."

"That's good." Conner said as he sat on the bed.

He rubbed his palms on his jeans. He was nervous. He was usually more social.

"So, you got any hobbies?" He asked the Black Mighty Morphin Ranger.

"Martial Arts." Adam answered. He leaned against the door frame.

Conner nodded and looked towards the closet opposite the bed.

"You?" Adam asked.

"Soccer." Conner said cheerfully.

"I like soccer."

"Dude, that's so cool." Conner exclaimed quickly. He nervousness evaporated.

Adam jumped at the other boy's exclamation.

"Yeah, it's my favorite sport." Adam confessed.

"Mine too. Do you play?"

"I used to."

The two boys fell into a conversation about the sport. Joking fondly. They didn't even hear the Parks enter the house.

* * *

"So, how much power do we need?" Ethan asked the boy sitting on the stool next to his.

They were in Billy's garage also known as Billy's lab. The two Blue Rangers were busy making wrist communicators for the Dino Thunder Team and Kim.

"Let's put it this way," Billy answered, his attention never leaving the communicator with blue in his hand. "and of us will need Ninja powers to open the vortex completely."

"You mean, Dr. O, Kim , Conner, Kira, Trent, and I?" Ethan said.

"Affirmative." Billy said. "Hand me that screwdriver."

Ethan handed him the item and watched as the final touch was added to the first communicator.

Billy handed the device to Ethan.

"Put this on." He told the other Blue Ranger before he told him his theory to the vortex.

"It would seem the power need to open the portal is the same power of the Ranger team at the time."

"Right," Ethan agreed. "That would explain some things."

"We are not strong enough though." Billy frowned.

Ethan thought for a bit. Then something came to him.

"Maybe the amount of power needed to open the vortex depends on the number of Rangers in that time." He explained his own theory.

"Yes, how foolish of me not to realize." Billy suddenly said. "That makes sense. I will have to inform Zordon and Alpha tomorrow after school."

The other boy nodded. Silence followed before the Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger remembered the communicator on Ethan's wrist.

"Push the button and see if you can contact Alpha." He said.

Ethan pushed the button.

"Hello?" He said nervously. "Alpha?"

"I'm reading you, Ethan." The robot's voice said through the device.

He stared at the device. He liked it. Such complex equipment for the early nineties.

"Great." The Tricera Ranger exclaimed and broke the connection.

Billy smiled at Ethan's excitement.

"So, are you gonna show me how to make these?" Ethan asked.

"Affirmative."

Billy handed Ethan a band and picked one up for himself. He proceeded to teach the other Blue Ranger how to make a wrist communicator.

* * *

"Here's some blankets." Mrs. Oliver said as she handed a couple of blankets to Trent.

The Drago Ranger smiled shyly at the woman.

"Dinner will be ready in a half hour." She said as she left the room.

"That's your mom?" Trent asked. "You don't look alike? Do you look like your dad?"

"No," Tommy said as pulled mattress from under his bed. "I'm adopted, but it's not a big deal."

"Me too." Trent said. "My dad's, my dad. Nothing less. Did you know your birth parents."

"No, my biological mother died soon after my birth. My biological father died months before. That's all I know about them."

"I knew mine. They were great. They died a few years ago. My dad was with them. He took me in and adopted me. I go by both names."

Tommy nodded.

"What do you like to do?" He asked knowing a change of subject would make them both more comfortable.

"I like to draw. You?"

"Martial Arts mostly." Tommy chuckled. "I like impressing my girlfriend."

Trent wondered where that thought came from.

"I love seeing her smile and hearing her laugh. She was my first friend here in Angel Grove."

"It's the same with me and Kira."

"She your girl?"

Trent looked down.

"No. She's just a friend."

"Oh."

Trent sighed.

"Lately, she seems more interested in Conner."

"That bites."

"Yeah."

Tommy didn't mean to hit a sore spot. Then he thought of his future self and Kimberly's adult form. They seemed to hate each other.

"I wonder what happened." He said out loud.

"What?"

"Kimberly and I." I wonder what happened to us."

"I don't know." Trent lied. Well, kind of lied.

He didn't think one letter could have put such a rift in the couple.

"Dr. Oliver doesn't talk much about his personal life, let alone his past."

"I do like my solitude."

"I guess that's why you chose to live in the middle of no where near the woods."

"I guess? I like nature too."

Silence followed. Both boys not knowing exactly where to go from here. It was clear to them that they had a lot in common. More than Trent should ever know, but Dr. Oliver did share his heartbreak over the first Pink Ranger.

Tommy could honestly say he liked the boy (not in a romantic way). They were so alike it was scary.

"So, were you evil too?" Tommy asked out of curiosity. "You know, when you first become a ranger."

Trent nodded.

"Yeah."

"How?"

The two fell into a conversation about their first experiences as Rangers.

* * *

Dr. Oliver and Kim sat alone in the Command Center. Alpha had plugged himself in to charge after he had tested the new communicators with the Blue Rangers and Zordon wasn't in his chamber.

The two adults were seated on the floor. They sat opposite to the other. Kim's side leaned into the console. Her legs were pulled to her chest, her arms embracing the limbs. While Dr Oliver's back was facing the console his legs out stretched.

They were really bored.

They couldn't argue.

After the teens left, Zordon told them, if they even say one unpleasant word to the other, they would regret it.

So, they sat in silence. Both afraid of what their mentor would make them do as punishment. They had no doubt in their minds if they were to speak, he would her them.

Kim sighed.

"So, how's Reefside?" she asked choosing a safe topic.

Dr. O also took a calming breath.

"It was okay when we left it."

He wasn't too sure about the city's current state. Mesogog could be terrorizing the city at this very moment.

"That's good." Kim said not noticing the worry in the man's eyes.

"How's Florida?"

"Warm. I'm bored there and lonely. Not as happy. I miss home."

The Black Ranger bit his tongue. He wanted to be cruel, but he couldn't. He didn't want to get into trouble.

"Oh."

Silence.

It was amazing how much distance they had put between them. They used to be so close, but now they couldn't stand each other and all because they tried again.

* * *

The next day, the teens walked into Angel Grove High School. There hardly was any one in the halls. They decided to arrive early to get the Dino Thunder Rangers settled.

They walked until they reached the main office.

Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha waited outside as Kimberly led the rest through the doors.

"The responsibilities of the Student Body President." Rocky sighed.

"Hello, Mrs. Murphy." Kimberly said cheerfully to the rather plump secretary.

"Good morning, Kimberly." The black woman smiled brightly at the girl. "How can I help you?"

"Um..." Kimberly began. "These are the new students. They transferred from Reefside High School."

Mrs. Murphy typed into the computer and pulled up the four records. Standing, she went over to the filing cabinet and pulled out four files.

"Let's see." She said leafing through them. "Mr. Fernandez?"

Trent raised his hand and she handed him the file.

"Sit there." She pointed to a set of chairs outside of the principal's office.

"Miss Ford." She stated and gave Kira her file.

Kira took it and joined Trent.

"Mr. James?"

Ethan held out his hand for his file.

"And Mr. McKnight."

Conner took his file and the boys sat by their friends.

"Mr. Caplan will be with you in a moment." Mrs. Murphy told them before turning to Kimberly. "I will inform your first period teacher that you will either be late or not attending class today."

Kimberly nodded.

"I'll get my notes from Adam."

"Good."

* * *

Later that morning, Kira, Conner, Tommy, and Rocky sat in Ms. Applebee's class. It was only three minutes before lunch.

Tommy was practically bouncing in his seat.

"Calm down." Rocky said knowing exactly the reason Tommy was excited. You would think the Red Ranger would be more excited for lunch, with his appetite. "Kim's not going to start making out without you."

The White Ranger glared at his friend.

"That's not the reason why I want to see her."

"Sure it's not." The Red Ape smiled. "You just want to study for math."

Tommy was about to comment on his teammates sarcasm when the bell rang.

"There will be a quiz on today's lesson tomorrow." Ms. Applebee said.

Groans of displeasure rose from the students as they exited the classroom.

"Oh, Tommy, Rocky?" she called before they left.

The two boys paused and approached their teacher. Kira and Conner waited at the door.

"Will you play catch up with our new students?"

They nodded and smiled.

"No problem, Ms. Applebee." Rocky assured.

"We were going to help them anyway." Tommy said.

"That's wonderful."

They nodded and left the room.

"I thought we would never get out of there." Conner said as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Me either." Rocky and Tommy said in stereo.

Kira just rolled her eyes as she walked over to the table where the other Rangers were sitting.

She took her place next to Kim. Tommy sat on Kim's other side. Rocky sat in the middle of Adam and squeezed in between Ethan and Kira. Ethan tried to force the Tyranno Ranger to sit on his other side by trying to stay firmly in place, but Conner wedged his way in. He gave the Tricera Ranger a confusing look before turning to his lunch. Ethan shot Trent an apologetic look. Trent nodded and smiled at him to thank him for trying.

After a several minutes of eating, Conner noticed the big grin on his Blue Ranger's face.

"What's up with the wide grin?" he asked Ethan.

"Billy and I came up with a theory." Ethan answered proudly.

"What about?" Kira asked.

The Tricera Ranger looked around to make sure no one was listening distance.

"The time portal and powers thing."

"That's great." Tommy said.

"Yeah," Conner agreed. "What's the theory."

"The portal reacts to the number of active Rangers in the time period it appears." Billy began. "There were five good Dino Thunder Rangers in 2003, it took all five powers. There may be six of us in this time but, since their are five more rangers, we need more power.

"The portal does not only need our six Ninja powers. There are eleven active rangers in this time now." he continued. "The portal requires all eleven of us to fully open."

"Thus, we're screwed." Ethan finished.

"Maybe not." Kimberly said. "There's supposed to be an animal spirit in within all of us, right?"

"Yeah?" The other 1996 Rangers said.

"Well," Kimberly continued as she tucked her hair behind her ear. She pulled a leg under her and sat on it. She leaned on an arm the table. "How about we ask Ninjor to awaken their animal spirits?"

"It may work in theory." Billy said. "We will have to ask Zordon and Ninjor."

Everyone nodded as they continued to eat lunch.

They all decided to meet at the Youth Center after school, not only to continue the power theory, but to do their homework before heading to the Command Center.

* * *

The ten teens walked to the Youth Center. They babbled silly tales of their time as Rangers.

"...and then the TV blew up." Billy laughed as he related the day Kimberly had bad luck and she was trapped in another dimension in the bottle of the Samurai Fan Man.

"That was the worst." Kimberly groaned. "My hair, my outfit, and my make-up: I looked a mess and once I got out that bottle, I looked worse."

"I thought you looked all right." Tommy gushed.

"You would." Rocky snipped.

"Suck up." Conner grumbled.

Both Red Rangers yelped painfully as the Yellow Rangers smacked them.

Everyone laughed as they entered the gym and juice bar.

"Hey, guys." Ernie greeted the teens as they walked up to the counter.

An assortment of greetings from the Mighty Morphin Rangers followed.

"Um... Ernie." Aisha said as she brushed a few braids behind her shoulder. "This is Conner, Trent, Ethan, and Kira."

She pointed to each as she addressed them.

"They're new in town and we're showing them around. Guys, this is Ernie. He runs this place."

"Hi." Ernie waved at the new comers. "Since you are new, how about banana smoothies on the house?"

"Sure." Kira said eagerly.

"Why not?" Ethan shrugged.

"I never could turn down a free drink." Conner replied.

"I love banana smoothies." Trent smiled.

"And I'll take it you guys want your regulars?" Ernie asked the other team.

"Yeah!" They all said.

Later, the Rangers were sat at a couple of tables, drinking their drinks and chatting. Rocky was eating a plate fries.

He swatted at Aisha and Conner as they each took turns taking some of the sliced potatoes.

"Well, look what we have here, Skull." Came a greeting the 1996 Rangers were used to.

"It's our favorite trouble makers."

Kimberly swerved in her seat to face the two annoyances.

"What do you want, Bulk?" she asked with a sneer.

"Watched your mouth, missy." Bulk ordered.

"How about a date and a kiss?" Skull said approaching the Pink Ranger.

"How about a double?" His bigger companion said as he went over to Aisha.

Both girls looked at the want to be suitors with disgusts.

"By the looks, on their faces, I would have to say no." Kira chimed.

"Hey there, cutie." Bulk said taking his eyes off of the black yellow ranger to place his attention on the Ptera Ranger. "How about we make it a five person date? Kimberly with Skull and you ladies with me."

He said looking from one Yellow Ranger to the other.

All three girls rolled their eyes and groaned.

"How about you go away?" Trent snapped his attention on the one called Bulk.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed glaring at Skull. "You ask the same question every date and you get turned down every day."

"Take a hint." Rocky said.

"God, not even I'm that dense." Conner added.

"Bulkmiere, Skullovich!"

The new voice stopped Bulk's retort.

"Lt. Stone?" The officers in training squeaked.

They were caught away from their post again and their head officer didn't look pleased. He looked really annoyed.

"You are supposed to be outside in the parking lot watching for car thieves."

"Yes sir." Bulk and Skull said in unity.

They remained frozen, not taking the hint to head out immediately.

"Go!"

They squeaked as they ran out of the Youth Center, tripping over each other. Lt. Stone in tow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about that. I read a part in this chapter and realized I forgot a sentence when I copied it from my notebook.**

**No one has to read this again if they want.**

**The only differents is when grabbed onto Conner's shirt. She was supposed to say she hates snakes and I skipped it when I typed this chapter.**

**Again sorry.**

* * *

Chapter Ten-Attack

The Rangers laughed as they watched Bulk and Skull scamper out the door.

"They're worse than Cassidy and Devon." Kira giggled.

"I didn't think it was possible." Trent answered.

"Who's Cassidy and Devon?" Adam asked.

"Cassidy is a preppy, snotty wanna be TV reporter." Kira explained. "And Devon is her cameraman sidekick."

"Their always somewhere the shouldn't be." Ethan told them.

Tommy cleared is throat as he stood.

"Let's go to the park and have some fun." He said. "I'm not sure about you guys, but I don't want to deal with Dr. Oliver and Miss Hart without having a little fun first."

Agreeing the other Rangers followed the White Falcon out of the Youth Center with farewells to Ernie.

At Angel Grove Park, the teens were running around playing tag.

"Got you Kimberly!" exclaimed Conner as he grabbed the Pink Ranger and dashed off using his super speed.

"No fair!" The petite brunette shouted at him.

"Yeah, Conner," Kira scowled by the lake. "No special enhanced abilities. What are trying to do, blow our secret?"

The Tyranno Ranger just stuck his tongue out at the girls.

"That's mature." Trent said to him.

A small hand touched Trent's arm before he could move away.

"Tag you're it!" Kimberly shouted before back flipping away from the Drago Ranger.

Trent laughed and went running in search off Rocky who hadn't been it in a while. He found the Ape was up a tree.

"Hey!" He shouted up at him. "Come down, you're not allowed to climb trees."

"Yes I am." Rocky laughed from his perch. "I'm the Ape, remember? Ape's climb trees."

"No fair Rocko." Tommy whined getting into tagging distance without realizing it. "That's cheating."

"No it's not." Rocky defended. "When we made up the rules, we said no special abilities from any team. Climbing isn't a special ability. Besides, no one said we couldn't climb anything in park."

"So, why aren't you on the monkey bars, Ape Boy?" Aisha said from her place near a boulder with Ethan and Billy.

Ethan made monkey noises from atop the boulder. Billy laughed from the behind the large object.

Rocky pulled a Conner and stuck his tongue out at the trio.

"Our reds are really mature." Adam said sarcastically near the jungle gym.

"Hey!" Both Conner and Rocky shouted at the Black Frog.

"Because, Aisha," Rocky answered. "all anyone has to do is jump up and tag me. They're too low."

"He got you there, 'Sha." Kimberly said.

Trent shrugged his shoulder and reach over to touch a far too close Tommy.

"Tag you're it!" he said before running over to the slide and jogging up the slope.

"All man." Tommy groaned.

He had forgotten who was it in their argument. He ran after his girlfriend who squealed as she saw him come after her.

* * *

"Look at them," Lord Zedd sneered using his visor to spy on the Rangers from his balcony. "Running around and having fun." 

"I believe it is time," Mesogog hissed. "To send down our latest creation."

"Yes." Zedd agreed and pointed his staff at a snake robot monster with snake DNA.

A flash of lightning came forth and an electric energy surround the creature from the inside out and in a flash it was gone.

Back on earth, the teens were still playing tag, when their communicators went off.

As the Mighty Morphin Rangers gathered, the Dino Thunder Rangers hesitated, not used to the new devices on their wrists.

"We read you Zordon." Tommy said into the device.

"Rangers report to the Command Center, immediately." Zordon's voice answered.

"We're on our way."

They found a secluded area and teleported with two reds, two whites, two yellows, two blue, pink, and black beams of the light.

* * *

"What is it, Zordon?" Tommy asked as soon as he materialized. 

"A monster is attacking downtown." Dr. Oliver answered stepping up beside his younger self.

The Rangers looked into the now glowing Viewing Globe. An image of a metal snake appeared.

"Yes," Zordon said. "It's called Metal Cobra. We do not know much about it. All we know is, it has snake DNA embedded in it's metal armor."

Kira gasped at the image.

"I hate snakes." she mumbled.

She grabbed onto Conner sleeve and buried her face in the fabric.

Trent glared at them. He was just as close as the jock, but she turned to Conner for comfort instead of him.

"You sound like Zack." Kimberly said as she rubbed the Ptera Ranger's arm.

"Cool, I have something in common with the first Black Ranger." Kira smiled weakly looking at the Pink Ranger.

Kimberly was about to say something else, when a familiar voice halted her next comment.

"Enough." Dr. Oliver said. He was irritated with Kim's voice. "We should get down there."

"Right." Tommy agreed tightly.

He really didn't like is adult self's attitude toward either Kimberly.

"Ready?" Conner asked getting into stance.

"Ready!" The other Dino Thunder Rangers said falling into rank at his sides.

"Dino Thunder Power Up, Ha!"

"White Ranger Dino Power!"

They morphed and Rocky approached them.

"Cool." He beamed. "Nice digs."

"Thanks." Conner said back.

"Rocky!" Aisha called and glared at the Ape Ranger.

"Right." Rocky said as he got glares from all his teammates. He joined them.

Tommy nodded at his team. He reached behind him for his morpher and others did the same.

"It's Morphin Time!" He exclaimed. "White Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

They morphed and Kim moved away from the Rangers. She was feeling left out and useless.

"Let's go." Tommy said.

"Um..." Ethan began. "How do we do that?"

"You can either touched your belt buckles or place your hands on your hips." Kim answered feeling desire to be useful.

"Oh, thanks." The Tricera Ranger said.

The Rangers teleported out of the Command Center to Downtown Angel Grove.

* * *

"Nice of you to join us, Rangers." Goldar greeted. 

"Elsa?" Dr. Oliver asked not believing his eyes.

"In the flesh, Black Ranger."

"Great," Kira groaned. "Not only do we have to deal with 1996 crazies, we have to deal with 2003 crazies too."

"I knew that ugly snake looked like something Mesogog would create." Ethan said.

"Thanks... for the compliment." Metal Cobra hissed.

"He even sounds like Mesogog." Conner said.

"And ugly's not a compliment." Trent said.

"Hey, aren't you gonna introduce us?" Tommy asked.

"Mighty Morphin Rangers met Elsa, Evil White Ranger Clone, triptoids, and tyrannodrones." Dr. Oliver introduced familiar with both time's enemies. "Dino Thunder Rangers met Goldar, the Putty Patrol, Z-Putties, Tangas..."

His sentence drifted looked for missing villain.

"Where's Rito?"

"Who's Rito?" Trent asked.

"Rita's brother."

"They can multiply by blood." Kira eeked, taking gross tips from Kimberly. "Gross and creepy."

"He's busy on a mission for my mistress." Goldar said. "I can't wait fight you, Tommy. Both of you."

"Why?" The White Mighty Morphin Rangers asked.

"I'm just going to kick your ass." The Brachio said.

"I see you never grew out of that wit."

"When you've been a Ranger as long as I have, it just kinda becomes second nature."

"I guess, I'm going to have to fix that by destroying you as the White Ranger."

"At least, you'll save me the trouble of heartbreak in the coming months."

Tommy didn't like an estimate of the time he had left with Kimberly. He wished the fight would start so he wouldn't have to listen to any more unwanted information.

"Enough talk." Elsa said and Tommy sighed. "Attack!"

The baddies charged. Elsa went straight towards Conner, Tommy and Dr. Oliver fought Goldar, while the others fought a army of mindless minions.

As the fight escalated, the Rangers were losing. This was only happening because, Metal Cobra was slithering in the battle and sending poisonous barbs at the Rangers.

It took a while before the barbs took, but when they did, the Rangers left paralyzed from head to toe.

* * *

Kim gasped. She turned to her mentor. 

"I have to do something."

"But, Kimberly, you can't." Alpha said. "You are no longer a Ranger."

"I have to try. I have to help them."

Tears began to fall from her soft brown eyes.

"Hold out your hand, Kimberly." Zordon instructed.

Kim did so, her palm facing up. A pink flash of energy form in her palm and her Pterodactyl power coin materialized.

"But, Zordon..."

"It has little energy, but enough for morph from time to time. Like Tommy's Green Ranger power coin, its power is limited. You will be able to help the Rangers, _only_ when the situation is dire."

Kim closed her fingers over the coin and brought the fist to her heart. She nodded and got into stance.

"It's Morphin Time, Pterodactyl!"

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Goldar was about to run his sword through the Mighty Morphin White Ranger and Elsa was about to slice off Tyranno Ranger's head. 

An arrow hit the gold clad monkey's hand and then the black clad woman's hand stopping both final attacks.

"Pink Ranger!" Goldar growled. He looked at the paralyzed crane. "Impossible."

"Very possible." Kim said.

Metal Cobra sent a barb at her and she cart wheeled out of the way. When she stood again, the villains were gone.

In seconds the effects of the barbs wore off.

"Is everyone okay?" Kim asked running to the group. She helped Kira up.

"Yeah." Tommy answered.

"I think so." Conner said his hands feeling around his neck.

Kira looked around and Kim joined her search counting the Rangers.

"Where's Trent?" Kira asked worried.

"Oh no." Dr. Oliver as he took count too noticing there was only one White Ranger.

* * *

On the moon, the villains were celebrating their small victory over the Rangers. Then Rito returned from his quest. 

"So, brother dear," Rita cooed as she approached skeletal being. "did you get them?"

"Of course, sis." He said smugly and held out his palm, showing the witch the three gems.

Rita took them from him.

"The Gem of Rage." She said holding up a red gem. "This bring its wearer an uncontrollable anger."

She held up the next gem. It was white.

"The Gem of Destruction. Its will is make the wearer have the urge to destroy all that it desires in its path."

The witch grinned as she held up the last stone. It was cold black. It sent chills down the evils' spines.

"This is the Gem of Death. Its wearer will kill whomever is in his path that he sees fit. Separately, they are to be feared." She continued. "Together, they are unstoppable. It was said that they are so evil no evil could keep them for long and if the bearers of these gems will be eventually be destroyed because of them."

"So, tell me, love," Zedd asked. "Which of our prisoners will wear which gem?"

"Oh no, dear husband." Rita shook her head. "That is a surprise."

* * *

I have updated my profile. Added shows andcharactersto favorite characters and favorite pairings.) I have also added Bones to my favorites. 

My works in progress section has been changed. I have added three new stories and very brief summarys to each story. I'm also thinking about writing an Angel/Buffy story. Not exactly that pairing. Just a crossover.

I can't wait for Spring Break so that I can just work on my stories.

* * *

**TO COME**

**Chapter Eleven: Trent is turned evil.**

**Tommy and Conner rant a bit.**

**Kim comforts Kira.**

**Chapter Twelve: Dr. Oliver and Kim finally talk about their problems.**

**Kimberly and Tommy talk about their relationship in their present and how it will be in their future.**

"Look at them," Lord Zedd sneered using his visor to spy on the Rangers from his balcony. "Running around and having fun." "What is it, Zordon?" Tommy asked as soon as he materialized. "Nice of you to join us, Rangers." Goldar greeted. Kim gasped. She turned to her mentor. Back on the battlefield, Goldar was about to run his sword through the Mighty Morphin White Ranger and Elsa was about to slice off Tyranno Ranger's head. On the moon, the villains were celebrating their small victory over the Rangers. Then Rito returned from his quest. I have updated my profile. Added shows andcharactersto favorite characters and favorite pairings.) I have also added Bones to my favorites. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven-White With Evil

In a dark room, Trent's prone body was spread across a stone slab. He was completely straight, his legs and arms pressed tightly to his form.

Rita was speaking her mystical spell over her crystal ball, her pink tipped fingers waving over the orb.

A white light formed over Trent's body as the evil sunk into his entire being.

The spell intensified and the White Drago Ranger's upper body rose from the stone. His eyes glowed red as Rita completed the spell and the White Ranger stood before her.

"Ah, my White Drago Ranger." The witch cooed as she saw that her spell had worked.

"My empress." Trent said in a low monotone.

The evil queen approached the teen. She held up a necklace. Hanging from the black leather cord was a red stone.

"Wear this and allow its darkness to consume you. Allow the rage to become you."

She held the necklace before Trent and he bowed his head. The witch placed the necklace over his head and around his neck.

Rita backed away from Trent as he raised his head and looked up at her. His eyes and the gem glowed a fiery red.

"Now, My White Drago Ranger, what is it you would like to do first?"

Rita smiled as an pure evil glint appeared in Trent's dark eyes.

"I want to destroy the Red Tyranno Ranger." He said with an evil smile.

* * *

"Zordon, what happened to Trent?" Kira asked as soon as she and the other Rangers too form in the Command Center. 

"Behold the Viewing Globe." was his answer.

The Rangers turned as Alpha played the last moments of the battle.

They watched as they lay paralyzed on the ground and Goldar and Elsa tried to kill their leaders. Then the Evil White Ranger Clone approached Trent. He grabbed his twin and threw him over his shoulder. The evil clone was gone by the time Kim appeared.

"Damn it!" Conner growled.

"We forgot about that son of a bitch." Tommy said angrily and both Kim and Kimberly gasped, never hearing such language from the White Ranger.

"No, you didn't have to look after him." Conner told the White Falcon Ranger. "It was my job as his leader, I was to make sure my team was safe."

"No, we were in this together. Leadership was shared." Tommy explained. "We both should have been looking after him."

"Shut up, both of you!" Kira cried. "It doesn't matter who was in charge, what matters is Trent is gone. Taken by the enemy. We all should have been watching each others' backs."

Tears formed in her eyes as she turned and ran out of the Command Center.

The remaining Dino Thunder members stared in her wake. They had never seen her cry before and the sight was shocking and unnerving.

Kim glared at the two team leaders.

"Stop blaming yourselves." She said. "Right now, what's left of your teams needs you. As the leaders you have to remember to remain calm when needed and not to blow your tops."

She went to go comfort Kira.

Kimberly just glared at the boys. At the moment she admired her adultself for saying what she wanted to say.

Dr. Oliver and Ethan shared a look of angry frustration after the shock of seeing Kira so upset wore off.

For once Dr. O agreed with Kim on Tommy and Conner's duty as leaders.

* * *

Outside, Kira sat on a boulder. She had her legs pulled to her chest, her arms circled them in a tight embrace. Her head was buried in her knees as she sobbed. 

Kim approached the girl. Her heart ached for her.

"Hey," Kim greeted softly after she sat next to her. She placed an arm around Kira's shoulders. "You okay?"

Kira looked up, her eyes watery. She bit her lip and shock her head.

"No, I feel like it's my fault." She said weakly.

"No, it's not. You were paralyzed. There was nothing you could have done."

"I know that, but..."

Kira buried her face again.

Kim looked at her.

"You know, I felt the same when Tommy was evil. So, lost and confused. Then he was good and everything seemed like it would be okay, but that didn't last long. He lost his power and he went away. I felt like he was pushing me away."

"No offense, Kim but, how does that relate to my situation?" Kira asked.

"I don't know." Kim shrugged. "Just trying not to fall into an awkward silence."

Kira gave a small smile.

"That's how I felt when Trent was evil. Lost and confused." she paused and took a gasp of breath. "I wanted to help him but, he pushed me away. He still pushes me away."

"Maybe, he has a good reason."

"Maybe. I just want him to be able to trust me with anything and everything."

"You really like him, huh?"

Kira smiled at the woman.

"Yeah." She wiped her eyes. "Were you in love with Dr. O?"

"Yes." Kim said.

She leaned closer to the girl.

"Sometimes, I think I still am." she said. "He was that special."

"Then why all the fighting?"

"I made a mistake, two actually." Kim took a deep breath. "The first, I wrote him a Dear John letter. The second was made in college. Sort of the same mistake. I don't like talking about it."

"You don't have to."

"You feeling better?" Kim asked Kira rubbing her back gently.

"Yeah, a little."

"Good."

Dr. Oliver smiled at the two Pterodactyls. He had decided to comfort Kira himself, but when he exited the Command Center, he saw Kim had already beat him to it.

He hadn't heard their conversation, but he got the idea that everything was going to be okay.

That was Kim's gift. She was always the heart and knew how to make others feel better by just being there.

His smile became wider as he thought of being Kim's friend again. They were food friends. Maybe, they should try the whole friendship thing, again.

* * *

This will be my last update until Friday. That's when my Spring Break begins.


	12. Chapter 12a and b Revised

All complete.

* * *

Chapter Twelve-Fixing A Friendship

Later, after sunset, Dr. Oliver once again came out of the Command Center. He spotted Kim on the boulder, her legs kicking in the air.

The teens had gone home ten minutes before and for once, in a long time, Dr. Oliver found found himself relieved to be alone with his ex.

"Hi," He said softly as he sat next to Kim. A good foot between them.

"Hi." she said back turning to him with a weak smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Weak." she answered. "The energy used for my Pterodactyl Power Coin drained me."

"I know the feeling."

An awkward silence fell between them.

Kim looked over to Dr. Oliver. He looked nervous and she nearly gasped as she realized she could still read him so well.

"What is it?" she asked with a groan. "You going to blame me for Trent's kidnapping?"

The paleontologist stared at he in disbelief, but calmed not wanting to argue.

"Kim," he sighed. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Us, what we've become to one another."

"We have drifted apart."

"A tidalwave crashed betwen us is more like it."

Kim smiled.

"We used to be friends." she said.

"Not really." Dr. O sighed. "We were never friends. We were more like..."

"...like a couple dancing around the inevitable."

"What do you mean?"

Kim sighed and looked him in the eye.

"Tommy, I liked you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. I knew, I wanted to get to know you. After you were turned good, I wanted to be closer to you. I've always wanted to be more than a friend with you."

"You've got a point." Dr. Oliver said. "When I first saw you, I thought you were cute and friendly and I wanted to get to know you better. I think being near you was reason for my forgetfulness."

He smiled and she smile back.

"I remember when you first asked me out." Kim said wistfully. "By the lake."

Dr. Oliver's smile brightened at the pleasant memory.

"Yeah, I remember how nervous I was."

"Well, I found it cute." Kim smiled cheekily at him. "Tough guy, Tommy Oliver, all shy over a girl."

"I'm not the one who blushed everytime."

"Liar."

"Yeah."

They laughed.

"Kim," Dr. O said after the laughter had ceased. "What did you see in Trevor Lincoln in the first place?"

Saying he didn't like the guy who took her away for him was an understatement. Even if he hadn't stolen Kim, Dr. Oliver wouldn't have been his friend or even an associate.

Kim frowned as the conversation turned serious. The last thing she wanted to think about was her ex-husband.

The tall brown haired man with hazel eyes was charming and as sly as a fox with the smile of a crocedile.

"At first, he was sweet and kind and befriended me right away." Kim began. "He... well... after a monthkissed me and I liked it. I felt ashamed. So, I wrote the letter so if things got further, I wouldn't end up cheating on you."

Tears were now in her eyes and the tip of nos was turning pink.

"After I told him I was available, he asked me out. We dated for about a month before he became controlling." Anger now tinged her voice. "He started out with little things, like my hair is better cut a few inches past my ears or the place I decided we should have dinner is too busy.

"He a couple of weeks of subtle changes and I thought he was trying to help me out, but quickly I learned those changes he was stating was his way of controlling me." She paused."He began telling me what to eat, what I should wear, and who I should be around. By the time he told me to break all ties with my male friends from Angel Grove, I couldn't take it."

"That's when you came to Angel Grove University fo one semester." Dr. Oliver interjected.

"Yeah."

Silence.

That Spring semester Kim came to AGU and they ran into each other on campus. They began talking and quickly became friends. A couple of weeks later, they began a romantic relationship.

Things were great at first, just like old times. They encourage each other in what every the other did.

One night, Dr. Oliver and Kim decided to share their bodies. It was a special night for both of them.

A couple weeks later, Trevor showed up and begged Kim to take him back. She told him she didn't want him and she was seeing someone else. Trevor pretended he understood.

Another week and both Kim and Dr. O were inited to a party.

There was drinking and they over did it. The night was a blur to both and towards the end Tommy foung Kim in another room with a strange guy. (After Kim married Trevor,she found out the guy was a friend of her husband's.) He shirt and bra were gone.

Oliver found her shirt and shoved it back over her head before dragging her out of the place.

The next day, their relatioship was over. Kim stayed until the end of the semester, then she flew back to Florida. There, she met up with Trevor again. They started dating, became engaged, ad married.

After Kim married Trevor, he insisted she break all ries with her friends from Angel Grove. She did so without question, too ashamed of her actions at that party.

A sigh escaped Kim's lips as she stared inot Dr. Oliver's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tommy." she said softly. "For everything. All of our problems are my fault."

"No, they're not. I never called after the letter. I could have forgiven the kiss. I was the one who ended things in college. I'm the one who always let you go."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am." Dr. Oliver said firmly. "Tell me, whould you have gone to Florida, if I had asked you to stay like my haert told me to?"

"No."

Nodding he continued on.

"And wasn't it I who ended our relationship the last time? I absolutely wouldn't listen to you reasons."

"Yes, but..."

"No, buts. We're both to blame here."

"I've lost touch with everyone. They probably all hate me."

"They don't hate you. Not even Kat." he reassured. "They're worried sick. For the longest time we weren't sure if you were dead or alive."

A chuckle came from his chest as he smiled mischeviously at the woman.

"They'll probably give you a mouth full and have you stay with each and every one of them just to catch up... and to make you do their bidding for awhile." he added.

Kim laughed warmly at the thought.

"That's not too bad."

She flashed him har beautiful smile.

"Of course, I'll be first then Billy."

"Billy? You mean he's home, on earth, for good?"

"Yeah, he's visiting me at the moment."

"Probably worried sick."

"Yeah."

Another silence, this time there was no awkward tension as they stared off into the blackened horizan.

"So, are we friends again?" Kim finally asked.

Dr. Oliver thought for a second, then smiled his most charming smile.

"Yeah, we're friends."

Kim smiled back and hugged him tightly.

Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly walked down the long street to Aisha's house. They were silent for most of their walk. The weight of the events of the day weighing on them plus the doubts in their relationship caused by their adult selves bickering.

"Tommy?" Kimberly began tentatively, stopping. "The last couple of days have been really wierd."

Tommy looked down at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, Rangers from the furture, a new evil, and Trent's kidnapping." He said

"A lot has happened. I wonder what they want with Trent."

"I'm afraid it's probably the worst."

"Yeah," Kimberly paused. "Poor Kira. I didn't even know how she felt for him."

"Neither did I . God! What am I going to tell my parents?

"Tell them he's with Rocky for the night. They have the same history class."

"See, that's why I love you. You're so smart."

Kimbarly smiled brightly at her boyfriend before she thought of Dr. Oliver and Kim's relationship.

"But how long will you keep thinking that?"

She tucked her hair behind her ear and shifted.

"They can't get alon to save their lives. In our case, could possibly be so."

Tommy nodded.

"I wonder what happened. I can't ever picture myself ever being mean to you, unless under a spell."

"I feel the same about you." Kimberly said. "But look at them. It's not right. Even when you were evil, I never thought of you in a negative way."

"Never?"

"Iwas concerned."

"Understandable."

Tommy pulled her into a hug, hoping to get rid of her insecurities, and his, in their relationship.

"We shouldn't worry about what's going on between Kim and Dr. Oliver." He told her. "It's not our problem."

"But it will be."

"Kim , no matter what happened between them, that will happen between us, I can never hate you forever. Everthing will be okay."

Kim smiled up at him. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him his cheek.

"Thanks, you always know how to make me feel better."

"That's only because I love to see your smile. It always makes me feel better."

"I love your smile too and I can't hate you forever either."

Feeling a little better, the couple continued their walk, hand in hand.

* * *

Next Up: The Ranger's find out what happened to Trent.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen-Double Trouble

The next day, the teens went straight to the Command Center. They had an hour before school and were eager to find a way to help Trent.

When they arrived they found Dr. Oliver seated on the floor his back against the console and Kim in his arms. The Two adults were still sleeping.

"Looks like they made up." Kimberly said with a smile.

For a moment, the teens stood silent. It was a warming sight to see the people who seemed to have hated each other so comfortable in each others arms.

It was a sight Kira hated to end, but Trent's life was at stake. She walked over to the couple to wake them. Billy grabbed her arm.

"Maybe, we should go to the school and devise a plan of our own." he said quietly.

"Yeah," Ethan whispered." I don't want to wake them.

She nodded her agreement and the entire group teleported out of the building.

School was pretty uneventful. The Rangers informed Trent's teachers he suddenly fell sick. At least one of the teens were in each of Trent's classes and turned in his homework.

Several times during the day, Kira was seen wiping away stray tears and whomever was closest to her would comfort her.

So, their day at school came and went.

* * *

At Angel Grove Waterfront, Trent, his evil White Ranger clone, Elsa, Rito, Goldar, Triptoids, Z-Putties, and Tyrannodrones appeared. They began their destruction. They blew up a few buildings and scared the shit out of people. 

All part of a plan to lure the Rangers to the location were they planned to kidnap the Black Brachio Ranger and the White Falcon Ranger.

* * *

Walking through the park, the Dino Thunder teens and Mighty Morphin Rangers were headed to Youth Center for a triple chocolate fudge brown smoothies to cheer Kira up, when their communicators went off. 

"Zordon?" Tommy said into the device when they found a secluded area.

"An attack at the Waterfront," Tommy's voice said back at him. "I'll met you all there."

"We're on our way, Dr. Oliver."

"Ready?" Conner said instantly.

"Ready." Kira and Ethan said back.

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

"White Ranger Power!"

Morphed the Rangers teleported to the Waterfront.

* * *

"Trent?" Kira squeaked. 

"Hi, Kira." Trent said darkly. "Miss me?"

"What have they done to you?" Conner asked. He looked his White Ranger up and down. The stance familiar and chilling.

"Isn't it obvious Red Ranger?"

"Oh no," Kimberly groaned.

"He's evil." Ethan stated. "They always call us by our colors when they're evil."

"Correct as always, Blue Ranger."

"How?" Tommy asked.

Trent recited the spell Rita used to turn him. Both Tommy and Dr. O stiffened.

"Enough talk." Trent's clone demanded. "Let's get this over with."

With that said he initiated the first attack. He headed straight towards Dr. Oliver. Rito and Goldar ganged up on Tommy. Trent attacked Kira.

The White Drago Ranger took his sword from its sheath and swung it to hit Kira in the head. Kira summoned her Ptera Grips and blocked his attack.

"Trent?" she struggled. "Why?"

He kicked her away from him and shrugged.

"I'm evil."

He charged at her ready to run his blade through her heart.

"Not for long buddy." Conner said from behind him. His Tyranno Staff hitting Trent's side.

"Red Ranger. I've been dying to fight you, especially recently."

"What for? Is it because you're evil again?"

"No," Trent said and ran up to the Red Tyranno Ranger, his blade ready to slice at Conner. "You've taken what's mine."

"What?" Conner exclaimed dodging the attack. "I don't want anything you have or had."

"Kira."

The sudden spill of her name from the White Ranger's name stunned Kira and she fell to her knees. Conner froze and was speared in the gut by stinging blade of Trent's weapon. The pain forcing him out of consciousness. He's Ranger armor disappearing.

Trent saw his opportunity to rid the world of Conner McKnight and was prepared to take it. He kneeled and grabbed the Red Ranger's hair to left him off the ground. His right arm, twitching in delight, raised his sword high.

"White Ranger," Elsa snarled. "We're not here for that. Do what you were brought her for."

Trent growled and slammed Conner's head back to the ground and stood to reluctantly walk away from his rival. His attentions turned toward his clone and teacher. He sent his laser arrows toward the Black Ranger at the very same time his clone had.

Dr. Oliver cried out in pain as he felt the stinging lasers. He was flung through air by the double attack and hit the water. He groaned as he tried to sit up. He saw both White Drago Rangers coming his way. He fell back to the salt water, his head dizzy and the pain spreading all over his body. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness were the evil White Rangers leaning down at him.

The White Drago Rangers lifted Dr. Oliver's body from the ground and they disappeared.

Meanwhile, Tommy was having a hard time fending off Rito and Goldar. He had forgotten how difficult they could be to defeat. Memories of how his team lost their original powers and he losing his white tiger powers flashed through his mind as Rito's sword caught his side. Memories of his earlier Goldar and stories from his fellow Rangers encounters with Rita's right hand henchman came to forefront also. The two he fought were formable foes, indeed.

He thought he done for, when he heard a ear bleeding shriek from his right. He turned to the noise and Kira as she protected Conner's prone body from triptoids and Tyrannodrones.

He nodded his thanks before taking a good look around him. Elsa was beating Kimberly and Aisha, Triptoids, Putties, and Tyrannodrones had spread the others out. He couldn't even see Billy. He was even more worried when he didn't see his older self nor the Doublemint twins.

"Ranger's back to the Command Center, Now." He shouted into his communicator. He wanted to make sure they all got the order.

The Rangers immediately teleported back to the Command Center to a distraught Kim Hart.

* * *

"Idiots." Zedd 's voice boomed causing Rito and Goldar to quiver in fear. "You allowed him get away. Why I oughta..."

He raised his staff menacingly. He growled and turned away them. He was seriously pissed off. Mesogog was booming with pride and holding it over his head his evil White Rangers accomplish their goal and Zedd's failed.

"We would have got him if it wasn't for the banshee." Rito groaned cleaning out his ears and pulled out a lot of disgusting foreign objects.

"I'm surprised you heard anything." Elsa said, her face turned up in disgust.

Rito gave her a look that said, 'huh?'. She just rolled her eyes.

"Forget your failure." Zedd told his brother-in-law and the flying monkey. "We have two of their Rangers. All we need to do is draw out the last and take him. They can only stay at the Command Center for so long. Their parents will begin to worry and those goody goods wouldn't want that.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen-Black With Evil

Dr. Oliver laid unconscious on a stone slab in the same dark room Trent resided in the day before. Rita waved her fingers over her crystal ball as she recited her enchantment to once again place him under her dark spell.

A dark light surrounded the Black Ranger as the evil sunk into his bones. A familiar blackness encased his heart as he awoke and sat up. His dark eyes flashing green to white then red and finally black as his many ranger powers returned to him.

"Welcome back," Rita croaked. "Tommy."

The Black Ranger's trademark evil smirk stretched his lips as he stood and stared at his queen.

"How can I seve you, my empress." The familiar sentence brought back fond memories of his earlier ranger days.

"You have much to make up for, my Balck Ranger" The witch began. "and you can start with wearing this."

She held the necklace before him, the white stone sparkling in the candle light.

The Black Brachio Ranger ducked his head low so his queen could place the jewelry around his neck. When he rose to his full height, he opened his eyes to reveal glowing white eyes. A darker evil seeped into his heart.

"What is your first wish, my Black Ranger?"

"I wish to take back what is mine." he said darkly.

* * *

The Rangers gathered in the Command Center. Each member shaken by the recentevents. Conner and Tommy were in the medical ward recovering from their many injuries. Kim was in tears. She had to witness the whole horrible battle in the safety of the Command Center. Zordon wouldn't allow her to help.

Kira was numb. First Trent, now Dr. Oliver, the thought of then evil was eerie. She didn't want ot think. She didn't want to feel. She had cried enough tears, whe wanted to take action, but the Yellow Ptera Ranger didn't know what to do. So she jsut sat on the cold Command Center floor, her back against the console and her legs drawn to her chest, her arms holding her legs tightly to her body. She just stared at the Viewing Globe blankly. She barely noticed Ethan guidign Kim to sit with her.

The Blue Tricera Ranger, sat in the middle of the two girls. He placed an arem around their shoulders and pulled them to him. The differences between the two bodies.

Kim was taken Dr. Oliver's capture hard. Her enitre body was shivering, her tears wetting his shirt and her breathing coming in harsh, shallow pants. She had just made up with Tommy and now he was gone. The scary thing was, Tommy was one of the worst things to ever happen to the Ranger. He was the only one to successfully almost destroy the Power Rangers. Sending Zordon out of this dimension, disfunctioning Alpha, and nearly killing Jason were some of the worst of the many crimes he had committed. Now he was going to have a friend. The destruction to come was hard to bare.

Kim also shed tears for the girl on the other side of the solid body she was against. She knew Kira had no tears left to mourn for her science teacher. She never knew a person who had been through the same emotions she had went through when she was a teen. They both had dealt with evil Rangers made from the ones they liked.

Kim was sure there was at least one other. She could feel it in her heart, throught the connection all of the Rangers shared. She just never met the girl.

Kira on the other hand was completely still, her breathing normal. The only oddity was her skin. Her complexion was pale and cold, almost unhuman.

Billy joined them, sitting on Kim's other side. No matter how old she was, she was still his oldest friend. He rubbed her back gently.

Rocky. Aisha, and Adam were huddled near the Viewing Globe. Not that they felt out of place, but they just felt better being close in trying times. Other than Billy and Kim, they knew each other the longest.

Kimberly was by Tommy's side in the infermary. She held his hand and stroked it gently. A few tears falling from her concerned eyes.

"They will be okay, Kimberly." Alpha confirmed.

He was teding to Conner's wounds.

The poor Red Ranger had taken some major hits. He had bruises everywhere. His lips were busted and swollen, his right eye was black and blue, and his hair was matted with blood and sweat. He hadn't woken, moved or made a sound since the battle.

Tommy for the most part, had gained and lost conscienous all night.His injuries only consisted of minor head damage, some broken and bruised ribs, and several bruises on his torso.

When he did wake, he would groan in pain and refused to sleep. He only calmed down when Kimberly sat with him.

Tommy would be completely healed by late tomorrow, but Conner wouldn't make a full recovery for a couple of days, if he was lucky, five maximum.

All of the Rangers had decided to remain at the Command Center for the night. Billy had told Tommy's parents both the White Rangers were staying with him for a night of studying. In fact, all of the Rangers told their parents they were sleeping over atthe Blue Wolf's home.

Mr. Cranston was a concern. He only checked in on them on a regular bases, every hour on the hour. Four of the Rangers would teleport into the Cranstons' denat those times. They were to do it in shifts. Aisha, Kira, and Adam in one group and Rocky, Kimberly, and Ethan in the other. Billy will always be with a group. It would look too suspicious if he wasn't.

The only thing, lying to their parents was the least of the Rangers' worries. They had to figure out how to transport those from the future home, their leaders were critically injured, and two of their teammates had been captured and both, more than likely, were evil. They were running out of hope and it was running out fast.

* * *

I'm going to take a break until sometime after April 12th. I have a research paper due then and I want to concentrate on writing that. K.

Thanks for all the reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen-Plan

The next day, Tommy was moving around, slowly. His joints were stiff and he still ached. When he was able to stand, he wasn't able to sit, so he leaned against the console.

The others stood in front of Zordon.

"I have summoned a friend to assist us." Zordon told them.

"Greetings, Rangers." Ninjor announced his presence.

Ethan looked around him. Everyone, with the exception of Kira, seemed generally happy to see the strange blue armored ninja.

"Ethan, Kira," Kim introduced. "This is Ninjor. He gave us our Ninja Powers. Ninjor, this is Ethan, the Blue Tricera Ranger, and Kira, the Yellow Ptera Ranger. Their leader, Conner, is the Red Tyranno Ranger. He's in the medical ward."

"Hi," Ethan said nervously. "Nice to meet you."

"The honor is mine." Ninjor said. "There are others?"

"Yes, out mentor and a friend have been taken." Ethan answered sure the ninja meant Dr. Oliver and Trent.

"Truly a sad time as Zordon has informed me, but there is still hope."

The Rangers just stared. That was hard to believe.

"Your powers must be heightened in order to reach your goals." the ninja continued. "you must all carry the power of the ninja. When I say all twelve of you."

"But Ethan just said we're missing two Rangers." Aisha stated.

"Yes, you will have to get them back. Reawakening powers and giving powers shall be easy, but their hearts must be pure."

"They have to be turned back good?" Ethan asked and Ninjor nodded.

Groans filled the chamber. All of this meant waiting for Conner to heal, which they were going to do anyway, devise a rescue mission, containment for Dr. Oliver and Trent until they could be turned good again, have Ninjor awaken the animal spirits inside of Ethan, Conner, Trent, and Kira, reawaken Kim and Dr. Oliver's animal spirits, find a time portal, open it (which they had no idea how to do so with their animal spirits) and send the Dino Thunder Rangers and Kim home.

"I say one of us become a psychologist, psychiatrist, whatever, so that way we won't have to tell our secrets to some stranger." Aisha commented.

"Why?" Adam asked confused.

"'Cause we all are gonna need lots of therapy after this."

Nervous laughter filled the Command Center.

"I have sent Alpha on an errand to help with the purification. Zordon told them after a moment. "Until he returns, I would like for all of you to remain here."

The Rangers nodded their agreement. It was too dangerous to go out, especially for Tommy, they knew this. The bad guys were out for blood and it seemed they were succeeding.

* * *

Trent looked over Rita's old balcony. He waited patiently for his teacher. Most of Rita's original design of the palace was his and Dr Oliver.

He marveled at the fact that he was going to have a partner. At first, he hated the thought, the destruction of the Power Rangers was his alone, but his Empress wanted the Black Brachio Ranger on their side. Now that he remembered how well they got along, he couldn't wait to plan the Rangers' defeat.

The sound of at large door opening drew the White Ranger's attention. At first all he saw was darkness, then slowly a male figure appeared.

"Trent." the figure said tightly.

"Dr. Oliver." Trent returned.

"So, we're partners?"

"It's what the Empress wants."

The Black Ranger just nodded as he took a seat on a nearby chair. Trent leaned against the railing of the balcony.

For a long moment, they were silent. Each lost in his own thoughts.

"So, you want to destroy the Red Tyranno Ranger?" Dr Oliver asked.

"Yes, and I almost did too if it wasn't for that bitch, Elsa." Trent said heatedly. "He deserve to die for stepping in where he doesn't belong."

"Kira, right?"

"Yes."

"The hate, the rage, the desire all for a certain Red Ranger. I've been their." The Paleontologist took a deep breath. "Jason, the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger, the first one."

"Gotta hate those Red Rangers."

"Hey, I was one of those Red Rangers."

"Yeah, but you weren't in the way of another's girl, were you?"

Dr. Oliver stood and walked to the balcony, leaning next to Trent.

"No, my girl dumped me soon after I gained the color. Then I dated Kat, the second Pink Ranger. She was only a replacement." he said coldly.

The White Drago Ranger snorted. Even though he and Kira have never dated, he knew he wouldn't want a replacement. He would have to find someone new, someone completely different.

"All of my life, I've been trying to find another Kimberly and I haven't found one."

Trent remained silent for a minute. He had to think.

"So, you want her back?" he said after a moment.

"Hell, yeah."

The teenager chuckled and pushed of the rail. He walked so he was now facing his teacher.

"Then, I say, go get her." he paused and stared the man in the eye. "He was dead serious on this plan. "We take our girls and destroy whoever try to stop us."

The Science teacher thought about the idea for a second. A wicked smile crossed his face.

"Next, battle." he began. "During the next battle, alienate Kira. Get her as far away from the others as possible. Stay to her side or behind her. Never approach her from the front. Don't want you getting hit by her Ptera Scream. Once you have her alone, fight her until she has exhausts all her energy, then grab her and bring her back here."

"And you will be doing…?"

"I have a date with the first Pterodactyl Ranger." He answered. "I still have my White Tiger Power Coin. It was never destroyed. With it I will be able to enter the Command Center."

"Wait," Trent interrupted. "We already have access to the Command Center. Why would you need your old power coin?"

"I'm sure Zordon has blocked our Ranger energies from the computer by now. If either of us were to teleport into the Command Center, the alarm would go off. That's why, my old Power Coin is needed." he paused to make sure his student got it. "This was an extra precaution made after I was turned good the first time. Zordon didn't want anymore evil Rangers gaining access to the Ranger's head quarters."

He stood fully and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Once inside, I will be able to take Kim. She's not as powerful as she used to be. It won't be hard."

Trent smirked evilly as he rolled the idea around in his head.

"I like it." he said. "We get to break the Rangers and take our girls."

Evil laughter filled the room.

The board was now set.

* * *

Seven chapters to go. This is the longest story I've ever written.

Thanks for all of the reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen-Stolen Pterodactyls

The following the day, the Rangers were getting restless. They had been at the Command Center for three days straight now and they were bored. They couldn't go home to even get a change of clothes let alone some board games to play. It wasn't right. They were teenagers and they just didn't like to sit around, Rocky especially. The Red Ape was bouncing of the walls. He was tired of going over kata after kata and the others didn't want to spare with him anymore. Tommy would have been his partner, if he wasn't still in serious pain from their battle three days ago.

Conner was still in the medical ward. He was now conscious but still too injured to venture out. He complained about the food that was offered and that he should have been able to have kicked Trent's ass. Most of the time he got ignored and that made the Red Tyranno complain even more. He wanted to be up and out and being trapped in the Command Center was is idea of fun either.

So all and all, the Rangers tried to sleep their day away. They had nothing much to talk about and they wanted to see other faces and the best escape was through their dreams. As a result the Command Center was now silent. That was until the alarm went off announcing another battle.

The Rangers woke up with a start, feeling disoriented and not knowing where they were for a minute or two. Slowly, one by one, they viewed the Viewing Globe as it glowed brightly to show a bunch of tangas with Metal Cobra, Dr. Oliver, and Trent in the park.

"We have to go there." Tommy said to Zordon, not taking his brown eyes from the sight of his older self using his Brachio staff to send a gust of wind at some helpless victims.

"I know," said his mentor. "but it is too risky. You should remain here."

All of the teens nodded knowing what they should do, but not really caring as Trent sent his laser arrows in the direction of some poor children and Metal Cobra's paralyzing barbs stuck into some families. The Rangers all shared a look and nodded their agreement. For once in their lifetime, they had to disobey Zordon.

Tommy turned to Kim.

"Remain her until I call you." He told her firmly and she nodded knowing she was going to need to save up her strength. Tommy returned the jester before reaching behind his back and pulling out his Power Morpher. "It's Morphin Time. White Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!" Adam shouted.

"Pink Ranger Power!" Kimberly yelled.

"Blue Ranger Power!" Billy said firmly.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Red Ranger Power!" Rocky shouted eagerly.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" Ethan and Kira cried.

Now morphed the Rangers prepared to leave. Tommy turned to Zordon and even though the alien could not see his White Ranger's face, he knew there was an apologetic expression behind the face of his helmet.

"Sorry." Tommy said sadly.

Zordon nodded as he realized he couldn't have been more proud of Tommy at that moment and he knew now he had made the right decision in choosing him to replace Jason as the leader of the team.

"May the Power protect you." he said just before the teens vanished into beams of light.

* * *

Kim watched the battle on the Viewing Globe. She kept an eye on all of the teens, making sure no one was singled out to be captured. She was alone with Ninjor in the main room of the Command Center while Zordon and Alpha were tending to Conner who knew that there was a battle. The Red Ranger had become agitated and wanted to join his teammates out on the field, but had found the robot and the Eltarian in the room preventing his escape.

Kim held her breath as she noticed Trent ever so slowly moving Kira away from the others.

"Oh no." She gasped and turned to Ninjor. "We have to get down there before something happens to Kira."

"Right you are, Kimberly." The blue ninja nodded his agreement and prepared to leave.

"I don't think so." Tommy's voice came from behind him. "Brachio Staff Wind Strike!"

A powerful gust of wind surrounded the room and it was directed toward Ninjor. The blast was too close to dodge and the keeper of the ninja powers knew if he were to move, Kim would be the one hurt or killed by the attack so he stood his ground.

"Morph, Kimberly." he called back to the woman as he prepared to fight the Black Brachio Ranger.

"Brachio Staff Earth Strike!" Dr. Oliver called and the ground crumbled. Ninjor fell to his knees.

Kim quickly moved from behind the ninja and called forth the power of the pterodactyl. She summoned her Power Bow and aimed carefully at the teacher.

"Brachio Staff Fire Strike, full power!" was the Black Ranger's finally attack and with the full fire blast Ninjor was no more.

Where the guardian of the ninja powers had once stood there was nothing and Kim cried her bow fading as she fell to her knees. Her small body wrecked with sobs.

"Now for what I came here for." Dr. Oliver said as he approached the Pink Ranger. "Aw, don't be sad, Kimberly, soon all of this won't matter.

Ignoring his comment, Kim looked in grief at were Ninjor once stood.

"How, why?" she said, her voice harsh.

"How I got in here?" Tommy formed a complete question. "Simple, I never leave home with out my White Tiger Power Coin, just as I bet you always carry you Pterodactyl Power Coin. How I killed Ninjor? My powers as the Brachio Black Ranger as more powerful than are ninja powers and he took them on directly."

He smirked evilly.

"Why I am here and why I destroyed Ninjor? I destroyed him because of you, Kimberly. I'm here for you."

Kim looked up at him and she knew that she would never hate him more than she did now.

"I hate you."

"Well, that's too bad." the paleontologist said grabbing her by her arm. A black gloved hand went to her belt and forcibly ripped her morpher away from her body and tossed it across the room.

Kim cried out in pain as her powers were torn away from her. Sharp, fiery electricity raged through her body until she stood clad in only her street clothes. She passed out because of the pain and Dr. Oliver lifted her into his arms. He teleported both of them out of the Command Center just as Zordon reappeared in his tube.

* * *

On the battlefield, just when Kim was watching Kira being singled out by Trent, the Mighty Morphin Rangers felt a strange weakening of their powers.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked her infamous question.

"I don't know." Tommy answered as he kicked a tanga. "But whatever it is, I don't like it."

A minute later, another decline in their powers occurred. They were shaking and still didn't have a clue what was going on. They never felt anything like this before. Another minute and their powers faded completely leaving them helpless to Metal Cobra and the tangas.

"Our powers, their gone." Adam stated the obvious.

"Something must have happened to Ninjor." Billy concluded.

"Oh, god, Kim." Aisha choked.

"We left her at the Command Center alone." Rocky added.

"This can't be good." Ethan said doing his best to protect the others.

"We have to retreat." Tommy said.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"Um... guys," Kimberly began. "where's Kira?"

The other's looked around, trying their best to defend themselves against the tangas as Ethan fought Metal Cobra.

"And where's Dr. O?" The Blue Tricera Ranger asked.

"He probably elminated Ninjor." Billy stated.

"There's Kira." Aisha cried just as Trent got behind the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger.

The White Drago Ranger, knocked out his former teammate and in an instant, they where gone.

The tangas and Metal Corba disappeared the same time and the Rangers picked theirselves up off the ground.

"Damn it!" Tommy exclaimed and they teleported to the Command Center.

* * *

I never liked Ninjor. 


	17. Chapter 16 Continued

Sorry about the late update. I missed a part in Chapter Sixteen so I'm adding it now. I was going to add it to the next chapter but it's taking me so long to write Chapter Seventeen, I decided against it.

Chapter Seventeen should be posted sometime before the next X-Men movie.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen Continued

They now powerless Mighty Morphin Ranger's waited restlessly for answers. Kimberly paced the center of the Command Center, worry written on her face. Her arms were crossed firmly under her breasts. Aisha sat on the floor against the computer watching her best friend pace. Rocky and Adam on either side of the remaining Yellow Ranger. Billy and Ethan were typing coordinates on the console. While Zordon was in his tube in the medical ward, making sure Tommy and Conner didn't do anything rash.

"I should have been able to protect her." Conner angrily. "I should have been there."

"I should have noticed Kira wasn't with us." Tommy said in turn, not really paying attention to the other team's leader. "He went straight for her before, why couldn't see he would do it again?"

They were pacing the length of the room. Zordon watching them patiently. He had been waiting for about an hour for the two to let out their anger.

"If Dr. O wasn't evil, he would kill me." Conner said running his fingers through his chestnut brown hair.

Tommy groaned and leaned against a wall, his hand rubbing the back of his neck in frustration.

"That's the fuc…" He stopped himself and sighed. "That's the problem. My older self being evil."

"Yeah, I guess." Conner leaned next to his future teacher. His shoulder placed on the wall and his arms across his chest. "Trent too. Two evil Rangers suck. I shoulda asked my brother for the number for the Ninja Storm team's school. They had to deal two evil Rangers at the same time."

"Really?" Tommy asked with half a smile. "They all survived?"

"Yeah," Conner smiled back. "They were turned good before anyone could be killed."

"That's usually the case."

"Good." Zordon's voice filled the room and the leaders jumped in shock. They never noticed the big giant floating head during their rants. "You've calmed down."

"Yeah," Tommy said pushing up from the wall and stared up at his mentor. "What are we going to do now, Zordon?"

Conner stood straight and faced the Eltarian with hopeful eyes.

Zordon sighed and looked down at his two leaders.

"I am having Ethan and Billy searching Lord Zedd's palace for traces of the girls. Kira should be radiating Ranger energy. Kimberly's energy, however, will be difficult to locate. Her temporary powers will make it harder than easier afraid."

"Why?" Conner said, his trademark confused expression firmly place.

"Because her teenage self still wields a power, a power she had formerly." Zordon tried to explain.

"But they're different." Tommy said. "One holds the Pterodactyl, the other the Crane."

"Yes," Zordon nodded. "but both hold the signature of both powers, making it difficult to differentiate."

Tommy and Conner hung their heads.

Zordon remained silent and prayed Alpha would return soon. They needed all the help they could get and the power.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the late update. School and writer's block got in the way.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains abuse.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen-Trapped

On the moon, Kim was struggling to open her eyes. Her vision was hazy and she couldn't make out the room she was in. She whimpered when she tried to move and found she couldn't. Her whole body ached. She struggled with a memory for a few minutes before she remembered the attack on the Command Center and Ninjor's defeat.

"Tommy?" Kim asked as the haze began to clear and she began to make out shapes and colors.

So far all she could gather, she was in a fairly large room. Green, white, and black sheer curtains were draped from the ceiling surrounding the bed, cushioned chairs and sofas were beyond the curtains. Kim lifted a heavy arm and in her hand was a dark green sheet.

Kim groaned when her vision cleared perfectly and she could see someone's suite. Now that someone was standing right in front of her.

"Tommy!" she squeaked.

"Hello, Kimberly." he said silkily voice.

* * *

Somewhere else in the castle, Kira was in the same situation. She too was rested on a large bed. White and black curtains fell around her, black sofas and cushioned chairs were in the outer area, and black silk sheets lay under her.

Trent sat on the bed, waiting patiently for his beauty to awake. His fingers combed through her soft, curled hair. She was the most beautiful girl in all of his life. A soft thought his evil side was not pleased with. As far as his dark side was concerned women were only good for one thing and one thing only.

A soft whimper pulled his attention to his prisoner.

Kira opened her eyes, her vision quickly focusing on her fallen teammate.

"Trent?" she asked, her voice a little hoarse.

She looked around at her surroundings.

"Trent, where are we?" she asked.

The White Ranger smiled down at her. Her expression was adorable.

"We are in my chambers," Trent explained. "Inside my queen and her lord's castle."

Kira frowned. For a moment, she honestly thought they were safely home, back in their time, in Reefside. They weren't. It hurt her to realize that this wasn't some horrible dream. They were really in their Science teacher's past and with Mesogog. Trent was really evil and so was Dr. Oliver.

The Yellow Ptera Ranger backed away from her captor. She felt a shiver rush up her spine when she saw Trent's smile turn from charming to wicked. He was up to something.

* * *

"Mm, Kimberly," Dr. Oliver began. "My sweet, sweet Kimberly. So beautiful."

Kim flinched at his sweet tone of voice and it's underlining of disgust.

"I fell in love with you the moment I saw." He continued walking around the bed to stand by her side. "And when I first saw you as an evil Ranger, I wanted you dead. Then that son of a bitch, Jason destroyed my sword and I was Mr. Goody Good all over again."

The paleontologist pause as he sat on the bed. He ran his fingers through her hair. His eyes glued to her face.

"I truly hated the closeness you shared with Jason." Dr. O droned on. "I hated it. I always thought that there was something more going on between you too. I honestly thought you had left me for him."

Kim frowned at the thought. She would never have left a guy for his best friend. She was already torn up over breaking up with Tommy in the first place. She rarely admitted it, but it was the biggest mistake of her life.

Tommy's hand slide down her cheek, filling it's softness.

"Out of all the woman I've dated, you were my prize. The one and only meant for me."

The Paleontologist sighed and his hand travel further down her neck. He smirked at the shudder that passed through her. He was really going to enjoy what he was going to do to her in the next couple of days. First he was going to make her body betray her and then he was going to torture her and last, he was going to break her.

"Tommy, what do you want?" Kim asked biting her lip. The look in her exes' eyes was troubling.

"What do you I want?" He asked himself, thinking the question through. "What have I ever wanted?"

In a quick flash the former White Ranger was on top of her, his body pinning hers to the bed. His face was mere inches away from hers. There noses nearly touching. A sneer was on his handsome face. It reminded her of the time he first became a Ranger. The disgust showing and he gripped her wrists tightly. He held them on either side of her head and squeezed every so often to show he had the power.

"All I ever wanted was you." He said fiercely. "I've never wanted anything but you. You just couldn't see it. You never saw how precious you were to me. I was sixteen when I met you and I was already in love. They always say that at a young age kids don't know what love is, but I did and it was taken away from me."

Kim felt the tears well up in her eyes. Then all of a sudden a sharp pain shot through her left breast. Dr. Oliver had so kindly gripped the soft mound. Only he wasn't as gentle as he was in high school and college. She felt as if he wanted to rip it off of her body.

He squeezed it and pinched the nipple roughly before forcing himself between her strong thighs.

"Tommy stop it," Kim cried. "You're hurting me."

"Really," Tommy began sarcastically. "I had no idea. I'm sorry, maybe this will help."

One rough hand went straight to her hair, tugging her head back to expose her neck, the other moving between her legs and violating her.

He bit her neck hard enough to break the skin and reveled in the piercing scream coming from the woman's lips.

* * *

In the White Drago Ranger's room, Kira was still feeling something big was about to happen. She found herself unable to continue to stare into his rage darkened eyes. She flinched when she noticed his fingers still lingered in her hair and her stomach turned.

Trent did not say any thing for a long while. He just stared at the Yellow Ranger. In his mind he went over several tortures.

"Trent, please listen to me." Kira pleaded. "You can fight this. You've tried before."

"Tried being the operative word." The White Ranger said moving closer to his prisoner. "I tried and failed. There's a difference this time. When I first became a Ranger and my gem took over I was still me, but not now. Now my Queen has gotten rid of the pesky good side within me. I'm completely evil."

His smile widened as he moved so their faces where inches apart. One hand was still moving in her hair, the other holding his weight over her. He nuzzled their noses and kissed the tip of hers.

"My Kira." He cooed. "So pretty, so smart."

"Thanks." Kira said shakily.

"Yes," Trent said as a frown appeared down at her. "You're a little too pretty."

With a sneer, the White Ranger smacked the girl. The hit stung her cheek and left a mark. It wasn't hard enough to bruise though.

Kira fought back the tears. Memories of her home life flooding conscious. She bit her lip when the next sting ran through her other cheek.

"Others always looking at you" he pushed on.

Trent sat up and straddle the Yellow Ptera Ranger at her waist. He took her wrist and with rope she hadn't seen tied them to the railing of the headboard. The White Ranger then turned around to face her legs. Kira began kicking wildly to get him off of her, but Trent was too heavy. With his superior strength he bound her legs to the post at the foot of the bed.

"Stop it!" The girl yelled to the boy on top of her. "Trent, please, stop it."

Paying no mind to her pleas, Trent turned and punched her in the face busting her lip.

"Shut up," He raged at her. "I'll do all of the talking."

The White Ranger firmly sat on Kira. He reached over the side of the bed and pulled out an object wrapped in a white cloth. As he unwrapped the cloth, the girl held her breath. The shiny metal blade of a dagger revealed to her. The teenage boy threw the cloth aside. He took the ivory handle in his hand and waved it in front of his victim.

"It's time for your punishment, Miss Ford." Trent said as the dagger's blade came into contact with the skin of her arm.

* * *

Hours later, Kimberly Ann Hart lied wide awake on the same bed she had been on for hours. Dr. Oliver had left her an hour ago. Tears stained her beautiful face as she thought about the abuse subjected to her.

The good doctor had molested her. Her breasts were sore and so was her private area. Her lips bruised and her scalp was on fire. She shivered and choked back a sob as memories of his rough hands surrounded her thoughts. Thank God clothes weren't removed and there was no form of penetration. All she could do was cry.

She never thought her Tommy would do something so bad to her. He had touched her in ways he swore he would have never touched her.

The former Pink Ranger, curled up into the fetal position. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself and cried. Not for herself, but for Dr. Oliver. When he is turned good again, she had no doubts he would be, he was going to regret everything and unlike the first time, the paleontologist may not be able to forgive himself.

Halfway through the torture the gymnast had forgiven her former lover. She knew it was mostly the spell. If he even thought about the things he did to her, Dr. Oliver did not have it in his heart to even accidentally hurt her physically than to intentionally hurt her.

Kim breathed in deeply. She knew she had to be there for him after all of this was done. She wasn't going to give up on him. Not ever again.

* * *

Kira woke up from her abuse. She flinched as she moved. She was unbound now and she was bloody. The cuts from Trent's dagger stung, but they weren't bad enough to leave scars.

With another try to move, the Yellow Ptera Ranger decided to remain on her back. She was aching all over.

Tears flowed down her cheeks. She was feeling pathetic. Kira had promised herself she would never be like her mother. She would never allow any man to abuse her.

Thoughts of her father's abuse on her mother filled her brain. Mr. Ford was an alcoholic. An extreme alcoholic and he always blamed his problems on his wife. Why he never amounted to anything, the reason why he never graduated from high school, why he failed his GED test, and why he lost ever job he had ever had. He even blamed his wife for Kira, saying many times that his daughter wasn't his.

It really hurt the girl. It took the man nearly killing her mother to for them to get a divorce. As soon as the procedures were over with, Kira never saw her father again. He had happily given up custody.

Now, here she was, feeling the pain her mother had suffer for years. The only difference was Kira knew that it wasn't Trent's fault. Sure, he had seen a little upset recently, but he would never have hurt her. Trent had a sweet soul.

That's why when this is all over, she was going to do all she could to get pass this and prove to the White Ranger she truly cared for him. Only him. During his torture session, Trent had continuously told her of his hatred for Conner. Kira wanted to shout out. Tell him Conner was only a big brother, nothing more.

With a shaky sigh, Kira felt her eyes grow heavy. Sleep beginning to consume her. All her thoughts told her it was her fault. This wasn't Trent's fault either. Those two thoughts followed her into slumber.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen-Plans and Escape

Tommy, Conner, and Zordon were now in the main room of the Command Center with everyone else. The Red Ranger and the White Ranger had agreed on a plan to get the Pterodactyls back. After some moments to gain their courage, the leader of the Mighty Morphin Rangers and the Dino Thunder Rangers joined their friends and teammates.

"We have a plan," Conner said wasting no time.

"You do?" Rocky asked.

"Yes," Conner said. "We do have a plan."

"But it's risky," Tommy warned.

"What is it?" Billy asked.

"We were thinking," Conner began.

"Dangerous concept," Ethan mumbled and Aisha laughed.

Both leaders glared and the laughter ceased.

"As I was saying," Conner continued." We, Tommy and I, have come up with a plan to get Kira and Kim back."

"We're, all of us, are going to teleport to the moon and take them back," Tommy completed.

"But that's dangerous," Aisha asked. "We don't have our powers."

"We know," Conner said.

"That's why we were hoping Zordon would give us our old powers like he did for Kim."

With no further words were shared the Rangers turned their attention to Zordon.

Lord Zedd leaned against the stone railing of his balcony, one taloned hand tapping against the rail as the other clutched his staff tightly.

"Zeddy," Rita said. "What are we going to do about Tommy?"

"I am thinking about that, my poison covered cupcake," Zedd said.

Mesogog growled. The couple before him was supposed to be the worse villains the Rangers ever fought.

"What is it, Master?" Elsa asked.

"A plan," Mesogog said.

Zedd and Rita's attentions went to the reptilian villain. Zedd moved into the throne room his queen at his heels. He sat on his throne and waited for his ally to continue.

"We use our new captives as bait," Mesogog said. "the Powers Rangers will not be able to resist the temptation of long."

Zedd thought it over. It was true . The Rangers were always more determined to save their own. He also had no doubt if they dangled Kimberly Hart, the White Mighty Morphin Ranger would save he no matter which one she was, the future Kim or the present Kim.

"We will use the former Pink Ranger," Zedd suggested.

With that said the villains set forth a plan to finally defeat the Power Rangers.

Zordon thought about Tommy and Conner's Idea. He wasn't sure if he should give the Rangers their former powers. It would be too Dangerous . Never before has a whole team of Rangers lose all of their powers and needed their old powers to fight on. They always go and search for a new power.

The Eltarian looked down at the two teams. While his Rangers were whole the Dino Thunder Rangers only had two members left. It was a pitiful sight and there was no sigh of hope in their young eyes.

Zordon nodded before he decided to give his answer.

"Very well," he finally said. "I will give you your former powers, but I must warn you the Powers will not last long. You will have to move quickly."

The Mighty Morphin arrangers agreed. Zordon nodded again and the Dino Thunder rangers and Kimberly stepped away to watch.

"Hold out your hands," Zordon said.

The five Rangers did as they were told. In the center of each hand a glowing circle appeared. Blue, Red, Yellow, White, and Black circles in appropriate hand and the faded. In each hand there was now a gold coin. Their hands closed over their Power Coins.

"It's time," Conner said.

Tommy nodded his agreement.

"It's Morphin Time!" he exclaimed. "White Tiger!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Ethan and Conner called.

Now morphed the Rangers stood tall and proud. Kimberly stood awkwardly at their side. She was not able to receive her former power because it was already given to Kim. Tommy turned to her.

"Kimberly," he said.

"I'm ok," she said. "Just be careful."

Tommy nodded.

"Good luck, Rangers," Zordon said. "Right," the colorful team said and teleported to the moon.

Back on the moon, Dr. Oliver and Trent both wer juse leaving their chambers. They were summoned to the main throne room.

Seconds after they left, the Power Rangers appeared.

"Ethan and Adam are with me," Conner said.

"Right," the others agreed.

"Aisha, Rocky, Billy, and I will find Kim." Tommy said.

Billy held up two devices. They looked exactly the same. He handed one to Ethan and kept the to her for himself.

"These are energy finders," he whispered. "The one I have is programmed to Kim's energy and the one Ethan is holding is programmed to Kira's energy."

"Okay, Rangers," Conner said.

"Billy, which way?" Tommy said.

Billy looked down at his scanner.

"That way," The Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger said their right.

"And we need to go," Ethan instructed. "That way."

He pointed to the Rangers' left.

The two teams broke off.

It seemed like they had been searching forever, when Conner's team came upon Trent's suite.

"Wait," Ethan said stopping in the dark corridor.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"Turn here," Ethan said.

Adam and Conner did as instructed and in another minute they crossed the threshold to Trent's chambers.

Meanwhile on the other side of the old palace, Tommy's team were nearing the Black Dino Thunder Ranger's quarters. It was dark and there wasn't any sound to he heard.

"Keep alert," Tommy said.

He was having a terrible feeling. Something was about to go wrong. He just knew it was.

Rocky opened large double doors to reveal a bed chamber. It was decorated in black, red, green, and white. He walked into the living area and the team followed.

"This must be Dr. Oliver's rooms," Aisha whispered.

"Stop," Tommy ordered to his team in a whisper. "Gather around."

The four Rangers made a huddled circle.

"Alright," Tommy said in a hushed a tone. "I want Billy to take the front, then Aisha, Rocky, and I bring up the tail. Got it?"

"Yeah," Rocky and Aisha said at once.

Billy only nodded and moved into position. Aisha got behind him and Rocky behind her. Tommy remained behind as the team began to move forward.

The Blue Ranger stared at his scanner. It was now going crazy. The former Pink Ranger was very close.

"She's here," he told the others.

The Rangers walked towards the area with the bed. They remain silent still cautious. They weren't sure if there were guards or not.

Then, all of sudden, Tommy was grabbed by a black gloved hand.

Back in the Drago Danger's chambers, Conner's team carefully approached the sleeping girl. They knew she was Kira.

"Be careful," Conner said as he gently lifted his teammate from the bed.

Ethan still held the scanner and Adam watched the door.

"Come on," the Red Ranger said. "Let's go and find the others."

"Right," Ethan and Adam said only turning for a seond to stare that leader.

When they turned back, Trent was standing before his Drago Sword in his hand. He had used his chameleon power to sneak in. He waved it in the air and laser arrows appeared. The arrows flew at the Rangers and hit them hard.

Conner turned so his body was hit and not Kira's. Ethan flew back on the bed and Adam fell to the floor. They were all in serious pain.

"Well, look who I have here," The White Ranger said. "Three Rangers all in a row."

He looked at each before turning his attention to Conner alone. The Drago Ranger glared through his visor at his rival. Trent pointed his sword at the Red Ranger.

"Put her down," Trent ordered.

"No," Conner said.

"You don't want here to her hit, do you?"

Trent took a step forward.

Conner silently hand Kira to Ethan who gently placed the girl on the bed. The Red Tyranno Ranger took out his Tyranno staff and stepped forward.

"Bring it on," he said.

Trent backed up into the living area. Not to escape, but to give them room for the long awaited fight. Conner followed keeping his guard up.

"I can't wait to finally defeat you, Red Ranger," Trent said.

"Well, you're gonna to wait a little while longer," Conner said back.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then," Trent said before he attacked.

In Dr. Oliver's chambers, Tommy was fighting his future self. Dr. O, who had snuck back to his chambers by using his power invisibility, had his Brachio Staff and Tommy held his old friend, his talking sword, Saba. They fought until the White Ranger had the Black Ranger up against the wall.

"You know she's going to hurt you," Dr. Oliver told his younger self about Kimberly.

"I know," Tommy said back.

"Then why save her?"

"Because I'm a Power Ranger," Tommy said bluntly. "It's what we do."

"Not me, not anymore," Dr. Oliver said as he pushed his younger self away.

"Guys," the White Ranger said. "Grab Kim and go the others."

"What about you?" Aisha asked.

"I'll hold back Dr. Oliver," Tommy said. "You guys just get out of here."

The two Olivers were fighting again. Dr. O was trying to get to Kim and Tommy was trying to prevent Dr. Oliver from getting to Kim.

"We can't go," Billy argued. "You're not strong enough. You could loose power at any time moment."

"I don't care," Tommy argued back.

"Wait a minute," Aisha said. "We can't just leave you here."

Rocky lifted Kim from the bed prepared to follow orders. He knew it was a bad idea, but they were wasting time. They came for Kim and Kira. The needed to get out of here before things got worse.

Billy turned to Rocky. The Blue Ranger wasn't about to leave Tommy here alone. It was just what their enemies would want; but they couldn't leave Kim here either.

"Rocky," the Blue Ranger said. "Take Kim and get out of here. Aisha and I will stay here and help Tommy."

"Billy," Tommy said warningly.

"No, we're staying," Billy said with no bridge of argument.

"Right," Rocky said and quickly headed toward the door.

"No," Dr. Oliver exclaimed.

The Black Brachio Ranger for the Red Ranger. The Yellow Ranger kicked him. He fell back towards the Blue Ranger who also kicked him. The White Ranger hit him several times in the head until, finally, Dr. Oliver passed out.

As soon as the older Ranger's body fell to the ground he demorphed. Tommy grabbed him and hoisted Dr. O onto his shoulder.

"Man, what is this guy eating," Tommy said complaining about the weight.

"Maybe you should make a note to yourself," Aisha said.

"Yeah," Tommy said. "Now let's out of here."

"Yeah," the others agreed and they left the rooms to go and search for their friends.

Meanwhile back in Trent's rooms, Conner swung his Tyranno Staff at the Evil White Drago Ranger. Trent blocked the attack and kicked Conner's side, knocking the Red Ranger off his feet. Adam gave the White Ranger a round house kick and Ethan hit Trent on the back with a his clasped fists.

Trent used his speed to get away from the team. He was closer to Kira. With a smiled he approached the still unconscious girl.

Kira began to stir. She moaned and her eyes opened. She saw Trent approaching her and her eyes widened in fear of his earlier torture of her. She didn't even realize Adam, Conner, and Ethan were in the room until Conner used his super speed.

The Tyranno Ranger slammed his Tyranno Staff into the White Ranger's gut. Trent fell further towards Kira. Kira took a deep breath and seeing her do so made the Black, Blue, and Red Rangers move as far from the bed area as possible. Kira let out a very loud Ptera Scream. Trent literally flew back, over the three other Rangers, and hit the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Ethan powered up using his armor to enhance strength. He lifted the now demorphed and unconscious Trent to his shoulder.

"Come on," Conner said helping Kira up.

They left the set of rooms.

About ten minutes Tommy and Conner's teams reunited.

"I see you have some extra baggage," Tommy said in a strained voice.

"Yeah," Conner said. "I see we're not the only ones."

"Yeah," Tommy said.

"Can we get the hell out of here," Kira said.

"Yes," Billy agreed.

The Rangers got together and all at once teleported from the moon.

"You idiots," Zedd exclaimed. "How could you let this happen?"

"How were we supposed to know those Power Geeks were going to actually come here and take their friends back?" Rito argued.

"Yeah," Goldar said.

Lord Zedd glowed red in his anger. Rita was on the balcony nursing a headache. Mesogog approached Elsa, Goldar, and Rito. He used his mind tortured on them. They cried out in pain and grabbed their heads.

"Master," Elsa said.

"This Is your fault," Mesogoog hissed. "You were to keep an eye n them."

"But Master," she said. "We were expecting Oliver and Mercer here."

Mesogog hissed sharply and increased the pain on Rito, Goldar, and Elsa.

The three were sent to fetch the Black Brachio and White Drago Rangers when the two did not appear in the throne room. Rito, Goldar, and Elsa heard Kira's Ptera Scream and rushed to assist the evil Rangers, but when they got to the rooms , they found the Rangers, good and bad, gone.

"Master," Elsa strained. "At least, the Black and White Dino Thunder Rangers are still on our side."

Mesogog paused in his torture.

:"Yes, " Rita said. "Now leave me alone."

"Excellent," Mesogog said and waved his hand to dismiss Rito , Goldar, and Elsa.

"Leave," Zedd ordered.

The three scurried off.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Nineteen-The Light

The Power Rangers were back at the Command Center. Trent and Dr. Oliver were immediately placed into containment fields and both remained unconscious. Kim had woken from her own unconscious state. She was now sitting own the floor with Kira. They had both spent sometime in the medical lab check ups and bandages where needed.

"We need to turn them good again," Kimberly stated the obvious.

The Pink Crane was staring at the prone figures of the White and Black Dino Thunder Rangers.

"Don't worry," Tommy said coming up behind his girlfriend and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We will."

"We have to," Conner said staring at his friend and mentor.

Aisha walked up to Kim and Kira. She kneeled in front of them. Her face showed her concern for her friends.

"Hey, you two okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kira said.

"Yes," Kim said nodding.

"Can I get you anything?" the Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger asked.

"No, thank you," Kim said.

Kira simply shook her head.

"Okay," Aisha said and sat next to them.

The large room fell silent. The Rangers just didn't know what to say. There were only so many 'what are we going to do's' and 'are you ok's' the team could take.

Kimberly moved to where the others girls sat. She silently sat beside Aisha. Tommy, Rocky, Billy, Adam, and Ethan sat opposite the girls. Conner was still staring at the evil members of his team. He looked them over closely.

Dr. Oliver was lying on his stomach and Trent was lying on his back. Something was different about them ant it wasn't the evil vibe the Tyranno Ranger was feeling. Conner Stared at them for a long moment before he noticed Trent was wearing a necklace he had not been wearing when he was captured by their enemies.

"Hey, Billy," The Red Dino Thunder Ranger said. "Can you scan for evil energy?"

"Yes," Billy answered a little confused.

"Can you scan Trent and Dr. O?" Conner asked.

"Affirmative," the Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger replied.

"Good, do it?"

"Why?" Kimberly asked. "We already know they're evil."

"I just want to see something," Conner replied.

Billy got up with no further questions. He had a feeling about this. Conner looked so serious and deep in thought the Blue Ranger knew he had to do what was asked of him.

"I'll have to teleport to my lab and get the scanner," Billy said. "It won't take me long."

Within five minutes, the Triceratops Ranger teleported to his house and back to the Command Center. He returned with a new scanner he had been working on for Zordon. He had completed the project earlier that week, but with everything that had happened, the Blue Ranger forgot all about the device.

Billy used the scanner on Trent first. He started at the White Ranger's legs and moved up. The scanner's meter began to grow as it came closer to the necklace and became full when it reached the piece of jewelry.

"The necklace," Billy said. "The necklace contains a great deal of evil energy."

"The Stone of Rage," Zordon said making his presence known.

"The stone of what," Rocky asked.

"The Stone of Rage is one of the three stones of pure evil," Zordon explained. "It's sisters are the Stone of Destruction and the Stone of Death. Whoever has these stones are turned into pure evil. If all three stones are worn, they have the power to destroy all existence. The stones are so corruptible that not even the greatest evil uses them. Our enemies must be disparate."

That was a little more than upsetting.

"Is it okay if we remove the stones," Ethan asked.

"Yes," Zordon said with a nod. "But only those who have been evil before can touch them without the stones taking immediate effect. The stones thrive on purity."

Kim stood. She looked at Tommy.

"I'll take Dr. Oliver and you take Trent," she said.

Tommy nodded and moved over to the other White Ranger. Once Ethan removed the containment fields, Tommy quickly removed the necklace. He felt a strange shock surge through his body followed by a darkness over his heart. The White Mighty Morphin Ranger dropped the object and the effects wore of shortly.

Kim kneeled by Dr. Oliver's side. She struggled to roll the Black Brachio Ranger over. Tommy helped her when she couldn't accomplish the task on her own.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," Tommy said.

Kim removed the necklace from around Dr. Oliver's neck. She felt the same effects as Tommy and just as they had done with the White Mighty Morphin Ranger, the strange energies left her body after she dropped the necklace.

The containment field surrounded the two unconscious Rangers once again. The necklaces were just outside the fields. There was no way Dr. Oliver and Trent could reach them.

"I am going to scan them again," Billy said.

He scanned the White and Black Dino Thunder Rangers. The evil in the two Rangers had decreased noticeably.

"It worked," the Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger said. "The evil has considerably decreased."

Conner smiled a little. He was glad that the Dino Thunder Rangers were on their way to having a full team again. All they had to do was figure out how to make Dr. Oliver and Trent completely good again.

About an half an hour later, a bright light appeared in the center of the Command Center. The light was so bright that the Rangers had to turn away or cover their eyes. It wasn't long that light began t o fade and two figures appeared. One figure was short and a bit jittery. The second figure was tall and cloaked.

After the light died down some, the Rangers were able to see the two bodies more clearly. The first was Alpha 5 and the second was someone the Rangers had never seen before.

The tall body was completely covered in a thick forest green cloak. It stood proud with a wooden staff in its hand.

"Alpha," Billy was the first one to speak.

He was happy to see his little friend.

"Hello, Rangers," the robot greeted. "I am happy to see you again."

While the Rangers engaged Alpha 5 in conversation, the cloaked figure looked around the Command Center. It was as Alpha had said. There were Rangers from a different time here, that needed to be set right, and there was a usage of Power long lost.

The figure turned to the containment fields and gazed at the White Drago and Black Brachio Rangers. It was good that they were captured. It would make it easier when it came time to turn them good again.

"Zordon," the person turned to the trapped Eltarian. "It is food to see you again, old friend."

The Rangers' attention was now drawn to the mysterious person in cloak. They immediately noted that the voice was feminine, a woman.

"I am happy to see you too, Dulcea," Zordon greeted.

Dulcea removed her cloak to reveal a tall, beautiful, blonde woman. She wore nothing but a bikini looking outfit, to cover what was necessary, and knee high boots.

The males blatantly stared, while the girls noticed wisdom to the woman's eyes. They wondered if Dulcea was older than Zordon.

"Ranger," Zordon said. "This is Dulcea, Guardain of the Powers of the Ninjetti on the planet Phaedos."

Dulcea turned to the Rangers. She looked each one deep into their eyes and found their animal spirit.

"The Ninjetti?" Aisha asked.

"The original power of the Ninja," Zordon explained. "I have summoned Dulcea here to not only help purify Dr. Oliver and Trent, but to also reawaken the Powers of the Ninja, or Ninjetti, in my Rangers."

The Rangers stared at Dulcea. They wondered if the woman could do all of that. They hoped she could.

"I need for the containment field to be removed," Dulcea said wasting no time.

Ethan, without question, went to the console and turned of the field. Dulcea approached the still unconscious Dino Thunder Rangers. She knelt between them and touched their chests, right over their hearts. Dr. Oliver glowed black and Trent glowed White.

Dulcea looked up at Kim and Kira.

"Come," she said softly to the Pterodactyls.

Kim and Kira walked to Dulcea.

"Place your hand over your beloved's heart," Dulcea instructed.

Both Pterodactyls hesitated, but did what they were told. Kim's hand went to Dr. Oliver's heart and Kira's hand went to Trent's. Instantly, a pink glow surrounded Kim and a yellow glow surrounded Kira.

Dulcea moves away from the couples. She smiled secretly to herself. The bonds were as she thought.

Slowly, the black glow of Dr. Oliver and the Pink glow of Kim began to mix and blend. Kim gasped as she felt a positive energy flow through her.

At the same time, Kira gasped. Her yellow glow was blending with Trent's white glow. The positive energy.

Dulcea knew that the purifying would take several minutes. She turned her attention to the Mighty Morphin teens.

"Rangers," she addressed them. "I need for you to stand in a circle."

The Rangers did so. Conner and Ethan backed off. They some how knew she was not talking to them.

"Clasp each others hands," Dulcea said after moving into the center of the circle.

The Rangers held onto each others hands.

"Concentrate on your animal spirits," the woman instructed. "Look deep inside you."

The 1996 teens breathed calmly as they instinctively going into a meditative state.

Kimberly was first to find her spirit. The crane cried out proudly at her owner. Kimberly felt the agile bird fly out of her and surround her, cloaking the Pink Ranger in her Ninja, now Ninjetti, uniform.

Billy followed soon after. His wolf howled loudly in his ears. It leapt out of the Blue Ranger and surrounded him in a blue Ninjetti uniform.

Rocky was next. The ape in him called out as it jumped out. The Red uniform clothed Rocky as he felt the ape's protection blanket him.

Adam heard the croaking of his frog as soon as he felt his friend's clothed hand. Leaping from his owner's body, the frog surrounded the young man's body and formed a black Ninjetti uniform.

The Bear growled inside Aisha. She was happy to know her owner had found her. The Bear emerged from Aisha and formed the protective cover over the Yellow Ninjetti uniform.

Tommy, the proud leader was last. He concentrated hard in search of his falcon. A moment passed and the teen heard the powerful cry of his falcon. The falcon soared from Tommy's body and cloaked the White Ranger in a white Ninjetti uniform.

"Now," Dulcea said softly. "Open your eyes."

The Rangers did as the were told. They stared at one another in wonder.

"Thank you," Tommy said to Dulcea.

"There is no need to thank me, young leader," Dulcea said. "Your powers and animal spirits never left you. They just were lost inside of you."

"But how?" Aisha asked.

"The Powers' origin is unknown," the blonde woman revealed. "But it is on going. Once gained it is never truly lost. The power only hides within until summoned again."

"What about Ninjor?" Adam asked.

"The Power has had many guardians and has gone by many names," Dulcea continued. "When one guardian is destroyed another is summoned. We guardians are not immortal. We do die."

The Rangers nodded not sure what else to say.

The glowing group, Kira, Kim, Tommy, and Trent, began to dim. This caught the others attention and they all knew the purification was nearly complete.

With a gasp of the Black and White Dino Thunder Rangers woke. Dr. Oliver stared into Kim's eyes and Trent stared into Kira's eyes. The Purification was now complete.

Dr. Oliver and Trent sat up. They both felt odd and they were perfectly aware of what had occurred over the past couple of days. Dr. O was about to say something when the alarms blared.

It was time to get back into action, as a complete team.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: The zords in this chapter are the zords from the movie. I didn't like Rocky's zord in the show.**

Chapter Twenty-Challenges

The Rangers stared at the Viewing Globe. Three monsters were attacking the city. One was Metal Cobra and the other two were monsters they've never seen before.

The monsters were set in three different parts of Angel Grove. Monster number one, Metal Cobra, was in the business district, monster number two was sent to the beach front, and monster three was attacking downtown.

"Rangers," Zordon said. "As you can see Rita, Lord Zedd, and Mesogog have sent monsters to three different areas of Angel Grove. You are familiar with Metal Cobra. The one at the waterfront is Gator Blade. His jaws are deadly and his tail is razor sharp. He is a fast swimmer and he can fire extreme pressure of water from his mouth. Battle on land would be best."

Zordon paused and allowed the Rangers to absorb the information.

"The third monster is called Thunder Lizard. He is able to absorb electricity and fire it back at you."

The group of Rangers gulped at the same time. None of them had to deal with three monsters at the same time. Well, not when they were all over the city. The attacks were always at one place, never separate.

"Talk about divide and conquer," Aisha said nervously.

"Yeah," Kira agreed.

"We need to get there," Tommy said.

The others agreed.

"It's Morphin Time," The White Falcon Ranger exclaimed.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up," shouted the Dino Thunder Rangers.

The Rangers teleported from the Command Center to Angel Grove Park.

At Angel Grove Park, the twelve Rangers huddled together. They had to divide into teams.

Dr. Oliver automatically took charge.

"Kim, Trent, and Kira you're with me," The Black Brachio Ranger said. "Tommy, Rocky, Aisha, and Kimberly you're together. That leaves Conner, Billy, Ethan, and Adam."

"Right," the others said.

"My team will face Metal Cobra," Dr. Oliver continued. "Tommy's team will go to the waterfront and battle Gator Blade, and Conner's team will face Thunder Lizard."

The Rangers nodded their agreement and was about to break off into their teams, when Zordon's voice came through their communicators.

"Rangers, Rita, Lord Zedd, and Mesogog have sent Rito, Goldar, Elsa, and the White Ranger clone to the park."

"Got it, Zordon," Tommy said.

The line was cut off.

Ethan groaned.

"Now what are we gonna do," he asked.

"Wait a minute," Adam said. "Aren't we _in_ the park?"

The Rangers froze. They looked around them. Their enemies were nowhere in sight and it was a little too quiet for their liking.

"Keep alert," Dr. Oliver ordered.

"What about Gator Blade, Metal Cobra, and Thunder Lizard," Kim asked. "We just can't allow them to destroy the city."

"Kim's right," Tommy said.

"Alright," Dr. O said. "Tommy, Trent, and Conner, remain here with me. "The rest of you head to the monsters. We will be there as soon as we're done here."

The Rangers agreed and teleported out.

"Come on," Dr. Oliver shouted at empty space.

"Come out you stupid goons," Conner exclaimed.

"Yeah," Trent said. "What, are you afraid we'll wipe the floor with you like we always do?"

"It's time to stop playing hide and seek," Tommy said.

"Who's hiding," Elsa asked from behind them.

The four Rangers turned. Their enemies were behind them. All evil henchmen had their weapons ready.

"You will pay for your comment, Trent," The White Ranger clone said darkly.

"Black Ranger," Goldar addressed Dr. Oliver. "I will defeat you."

"Well, it looks like it's just me and Red," Rito said.

The Rangers moved to face their opponents. They waited for them to attack.

"Get them," Goldar called and the line of evil henchmen charged forward.

They Rangers too defensive poses.

"I know your every move, Tommy," Elsa said.

"Well, good for you," Tommy said. "It won't matter."

Elsa went to kick the White Mighty Morphin Ranger, but Tommy simply moved out of her way. He came at her with some punches and kicks of his own. Elsa fell to the ground. She kicked up, knocking Tommy away from her. She stood and kicked him again.

Trent was fighting his clone. Their Drago swords clinked every time they connected.

"I'm going to destroy you once and for all," the White clone said.

"I believe we've done this dance before," Trent said. "I won."

The good White Dino Thunder Ranger sliced his sword across his clone's abdomen. The clone fell to his knees clutching his side. Trent kicked his clone on the back. The clone laid completely on the ground. Trent went to stab the evil clone in the back, but the clone turned over and connected his sword with his good counterpart's. They clone kicked Trent, pushing him back.

"Thought you had me," The clone asked. "It won't happen again."

"Wanna bet," Trent said and charged his clone.

"Man, you stick," Conner said backing away from Rito.

Rito sniffed his under arm.

"Why thank you," the villain said.

"Wasn't a compliment."

Conner summoned his Tyranno staff. Rito rushed toward the Red Ranger. His sword raised and he swiped at Conner. Conner dodged the attack. Rito swiped his sword again and Conner ducked under the weapon. He tried not to breathe to deeply as he was right under Rito's pit. The Red Ranger swung his staff and it connected with Rito's lower back. Rito fell forward.

"You're gonna pay for that," Rito snarled.

"I don't think so," Conner said.

Rito tried to grab Conner, but Conner used his super speed to get away. Rito growled and tried again.

While Conner was enjoying dodging Rito, Dr. Oliver was fighting Goldar. Their weapons clashed as they battled.

"You're easier to beat than I remember," The Black Ranger said.

"You haven't won yet, Black Ranger," Goldar growled.

Dr. Oliver crouched down and swept Goldar's feet from under him. The Black Ranger flipped through the air and landed a good distance from the golden clad, giant monkey.

"Brachio staff," Dr. Oliver exclaimed. "Fire Strike!"

Goldar cried out in pain and the smell of burnt fur filled the air.

"Now I have," Dr. Oliver said smugly.

Elsa yelled as Tommy flipped her through the air and she landed next to the burnt Goldar. Tommy dusted off his hands and approached his adult self.

"I'm done," he said.

"Be still," Rito ordered the Red Ranger.

"Ok," Conner said.

Rito charged him and Conner moved out of the way. Rito went full speed towards Goldar and Elsa. He tripped over Elsa and fell hard on Goldar.

"Get off me," Goldar cried out in pain.

Rito rolled over to the ground. He was exhausted.

Conner smiled and joined Dr. O and Tommy.

"I'm finished," Conner said proudly.

Trent sent several laser arrows flying at his clone. The clone cried out and flew back into the pile of villains. He too landed on the injured monkey, but was unconscious, so he couldn't move.

"Never mess with the original," Trent said triumphantly.

He walked to his companions.

"I think it's time for you to leave," Tommy said to their enemies.

Elsa growled and raised her hand, sending her and her male colleagues back to the moon.

The Rangers cheered happily. Their small victory was something they didn't want to take for granted. They congratulated each other until they heard the familiar dings of their communicators.

"Tommy," Kim's voice cried out to the Black Ranger. "Get your ass down here."

"Yeah," Kira said. "We need you and Trent now!"

There was a painful cry from the Yellow Ptera Ranger.

"Conner," Ethan said. "Billy's down and Adam and I could sure use your help."

They heard Billy groan as he regained consciousness.

"Tommy," Rocky said next. "This thing's under water."

"We're on our way," Tommy said to all of his friends.

The Red, Black, and two White Rangers teleported to their teams.

"Sorry," Dr. Oliver apologized as soon as he landed. "It took longer than I thought."

"Whatever," Kim said.

She was guarding Kira. Metal Cobra had gotten the Yellow Ranger with one of his barbs. Trent immediately went to the girls' side Kira was just starting to feel the effects of the barb wearing off.

"I really hate that," she said.

"Yeah," Trent said and helped the Yellow Ranger up. "You all right?"

"Yeah," Kira said.

Kim went to Dr. Oliver's side.

"Why didn't you get hit," the Black Ranger asked.

"I hit the monster with an arrow from my Power Bow," Kim answered

Dr. Oliver nodded. His defenses. Were up. Metal Cobra was nowhere in sight.

"Where is he," Dr. Oliver asked.

"I don't know," Kim said. "He attacked Kira, then came after me. I called forth my Power Bow and hit him with an arrow. He disappeared after that."

All four Rangers gathered close. They did not like the calm of the battlefield. It was unsettling.

Kim looked up to stare at the buildings around them, Kira looked to their right , Trent to their left, and Dr. Oliver stared at the ground. They didn't want any surprises.

"There," Trent cried out as he saw the mutated snake.

Metal Cobra attacked quickly. Trent grabbed Kira's hand and used his speed to get her way from harm. Kim jumped out of the way, but Dr. Oliver wasn't fast enough. Metal Cobra wrapped his long body around the paleontologist and began to squeeze.

Dr. Oliver cried out. He felt the binding pressure of the snake's coiling.

"Tommy," Kim cried out in concern.

"Dr. Oliver," Trent shouted.

The White Drago Ranger drew his sword and charged to his mentor. Trent sliced at Metal Cobra.

Metal Cobra felt the blade and, without letting go of his prize, attacked Trent. Trent cried out in pain. He dropped his sword and grabbed his arm. Venom began to affect his morph, but it wasn't deadly as long as he remained morphed.

"Trent," Kira called out.

"Stay there," the White Ranger ordered.

Kira remained where she was. She badly wanted to go to the White Ranger, but knew it was to dangerous.

Kim summoned her Power Bow. She fired an arrow at the snake.

Metal Cobra hissed in rage. He was getting sick of that bow.

"You," he hissed hatefully.

He was beginning to hate the Pink ranger more than the others. She was still sending her arrows into his body. Metal Cobra let go of Dr. Oliver. He quickly slithered toward Kim.

"No," Kira yelled.

Kim felt her body weakening. Her onslaught of arrows began to slow and her vision became hazy.

"My powers," the Pink Ranger said weakly.

She had used too much energy on her arrows. Her powers were fading. The Pink Ranger's Bow disappeared and she fell to her knees.

Metal Cobra smirked. The Pink one was now weak and perfect prey. He slithered onward. He began to circle the woman.

Kim's powers gave out and she collapsed completely to the ground.

"Kim," Dr. O shouted.

His voice was full of concern. He wanted to help Kim, but couldn't move at the moment.

Trent also wanted to help, but had to concentrate to remain in morph.

Metal Cobra prepared to attack Kim. He charged her, but came up empty when she was teleported out of danger.

At the same time, Kira used her Ptera Scream. Metal Cobra was sent into the side of a building.

By this time, Dr. Oliver had forced himself up. He called forth his Brachio staff. He used his Wind Strike to force Metal Cobra back into a building. He used his Water Strike to keep the monster back.

The metal snake was unable to move. The battle was now in the Rangers' favor.

At the waterfront, Gator Blade was attacking the Rangers from the water. He was firing extreme pressures of water from his mouth.

The Rangers hid behind a large rock.

"we have to find a way to draw him out of the water," Rocky said.

"Any ideas," Tommy asked.

Kimberly and Rocky look at each other. Aisha thought hard. Not knowing what to do, she shrugged. Tommy groaned. He could hear the rock erode away. The water pressure was deadly.

"This guy's worse than Metal Cobra," Rocky complained.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed.

"What are going to do," Kimberly asked.

"We need the others," Aisha said.

"We can't call them," Tommy said.

The Red, Yellow, and Pink Rangers agreed. Their teammates was busy with their own monsters. There was no way they could help.

Tommy's team couldn't go out in the open. Gator Blade's were too powerful. The pressure would crush them. They didn't know what they were going to do. There was nothing they could do. They could either remain hidden or die. Neither options were appealing.

"We have to do something," Kimberly groaned.

"There's nothing we can do," Tommy said. "We have to wait until the others are available."

Meanwhile Downtown Angel Grove, the last team of Rangers were trying not to get electrocuted.

"Be still," Thunder Lizard complained.

"No way," Conner shouted.

"We're not stupid," Ethan said.

The four Rangers were running in every direction. They learned early in the battle not to stay in one place for too long.

"We can't keep this up," Adam said to his friends.

"Adam is right," Billy said. "We will exhaust ourselves long before Thunder Lizard exhaust his electric energy."

Conner paused he hand been using his super speed the whole time. Now he needed to think and began to run at a normal pace.

"Too bad we cannot combine our weapons," the Red Ranger laughed.

"Yeah," Adam agreed.

The Ranger ran around a little while longer. They were grateful for their powers. The Powers added extra stamina and they really needed the energy right now.

Billy and Ethan were glad they forced themselves to become more active. They were the smartest in the group. They had spent most of their lives studying books, so they were the leas athletic.

Not able to come up with another plan, Conner picked up his pace.

On the moon, Rita, Lord Zedd, and Mesogog were pleased with the way most of the battles were going. They approved of the hopelessness of the fight. The Rangers were cornered.

"It think it's time to make our monsters grown," Rita said.

"Of course, my dear," Lord Zedd said.

They crossed their staffs and the monsters grew.

Tommy's team watched in horror as Gator Blade grew.

"Aw… Fuck," Tommy and Rocky said in unison.

"We couldn't even confront him when he was normal," Kimberly whined.

"Well, let's pray he doesn't use that water cannon on us now," Tommy said.

"Yeah," the others said at once.

Downtown, a thunderous crash filled the air as Thunder Lizard sent out a massive lightning bolt. Half the power went out of Angel Grove because of the attack.

"Dammit," Conner exclaimed.

He had barely dodged the attack.

"Everyone ok," he asked.

"Yeah," Adam said numbly.

"Barely," came Ethan's reply.

"I seem to be unharmed," Billy answered.

"Good," Conner said. "So, now what are we going to do?"

"Call our zords?" Adam suggested.

"Problem," Ethan said. "There are only seven zords…"

"Six," Billy interrupted. "The Pterodactyl zord was destroyed."

"Ok, six," Ethan said.

"That's not good," Conner said.

"No, it's not," Adam agreed.

"Rangers," Dr. Oliver said. "Teleport to the Command Center."

"But, Dr. O," Kira said.

"There's nothing we can do," he said. "We don't have our zords."

"Ok," Trent said.

They teleported to the Command Center.

"Zordon," Dr. Oliver said over his communicator. "What are we going to do?"

"Alpha," Zordon said.

"Teleport the all of the Rangers."

"Right, Zordon," Alpha said and he teleported the Rangers to the Command Center.

Red, pink, white, black, blue, and yellow beams of light appeared in the large room.

"What's going on," Aisha asked.

"I am going to separate you into pairs," Zordon explained. "Kimberly and Billy, Tommy and Rocky, and Adam and Aisha."

"But why," Adam asked.

"There is no other choice," Zordon answered.

The Mighty Morphin Rangers nodded slowly. They called upon their zords and teleported to their cockpits. Billy and Kimberly faced Metal Cobra, Tommy and Rocky went against Gator Blade, and Adam and Aisha fought Thunder Lizard.

On the battle field, Tommy flew over Gator Blade. He was circling the monster's head as he was trying to think of a plan.

"Guys," He said once something popped into his head. "I have an idea."

"Great," Kimberly said.

"C'mon tell us," Rocky said.

"Lead the monsters to the center of Angel Grove," Tommy said.

"What," Aisha asked.

"Why," Adam asked.

"It's brilliant," Billy said. "If all three of the monsters are lead to one place, we can form the Ninja Megazord."

"Right," Tommy said.

Adam used his frog's tongue to wrap around Thunder Lizard. He began to pull the monster to the center of the city. The monster sent a lightning bolt at Adam. The electricity was absorbed by the black zords.

"Doesn't work on my zords," Adam said smugly.

"Maybe not on yours, but what your friend's," Thunder Lizard said.

"Not unless you want to get hit yourself," Aisha said.

The Yellow Bear was at the back of Thunder Lizard. The zords was standing on its hind legs and used its weight to help push the monster to the center of the city.

Kimberly was flying toward the center of Angel Grove. Billy's zords was running parallel to the crane's flight. The had tricked Metal Cobra into a chase to the center of the city.

At the waterfront, Rocky's zords kicked Gator Blade back. The monster growled and tried to use his tail to attack the red ape, but the white falcon used his missiles to not only stop the attack but also to push Gator Blade back. They continued to attack this way.

The center of Angel Grove, Kimberly and Billy had reached their destination first. The were now having a difficult time keeping Metal Cobra busy.

"Come on, guys," Kimberly said.

"We sure could use your help," Billy said as he dodged a poisonous barb.

"We're here," Aisha announced her and Adam's presence.

"Aisha, let go," Adam instructed.

The Yellow Ranger moved out of the way. Adam used his frog's tongue to toss Thunder Lizard into Metal Cobra.

"Thanks," Kimberly said.

"No problem," Adam said.

"Two down," Billy began.

"One to go," Aisha finished.

Metal Cobra sent a barb towards the bear zords.

"Aisha, look out," Billy said.

Aisha jumped out of the way. The barb went pass he and hit a building. Metal Cobra hissed violently.

"Be still," he yelled.

"They don't know how," Thunder Lizard growled.

Metal Cobra went to attack the yellow bear again, when Thunder Lizard sent an attack to the black frog. The Rangers got out of the way and the attacks crossed Metal Cobra's poisonous barb struck Thunder Lizard's in his cold heart and Thunder Lizard lightning bolt struck Metal Cobra.

The Rangers watched as Metal Cobra's metal skin conduct the electricity from Thunder Lizard's lightning bolt. It didn't take long before the snake monster was fried and destroyed.

Thunder Lizard was disoriented. The poison of the other monster ran quickly through his veins. The giant lizard fell to ground and began to shake uncontrollably. The Rangers felt sorry for the painful way the monster appeared to be dying. They were relieved when Thunder Lizard was finally destroyed by the poison.

"Tommy," Kimberly said. "There's no need to bring Gator Blade this way.

"Why," the White Ranger asked.

"They eliminated each other," Billy answered.

"Okay," Tommy said.

"We should combine our zords now," Rocky said.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed.

The six Mighty Morphin Rangers combined their zords and faced off with Gator Blade.

It wasn't a very had battle. Gator Blade used his tail to send the Rangers back into an abandoned building. Dust and debris cloaked Ninja Megazord and Gator Blade was unable to see the giant zords moved. The monster attacked the area where he last saw the Megazord with his water cannon.

The Rangers had long moved and destroyed Gator Blade with their final attack. They cheered in victory before teleporting out of their Megazord and the gigantic robot separate into the six zords it was made off. The Rangers sent the giant machines back to their individual hiding places.

All of the Rangers were now at the Command Center. Kim, Trent, Billy, Kira, and Dr. Oliver were in the medical ward of the building. Alpha was tending to their injuries. The others were in the main room.

"I'm glad that's over," Aisha said with relief.

"Yeah," Conner said.

"Excellent job, Rangers," Zordon said.

"Thank you, Zordon," Ethan said. "But we still have a problem."

"What's that," Adam asked.

"How are we going to get home?" the Blue Tricera asked for his team and Kim.

The room fell silent as no one had an answer.

"I may have an idea," Dulcea said after a long while.

**AN 3: Wow, this is my longest chapter.**

**Ok, only two more chapters.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I love them.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-One-Animal Spirits

The Rangers waited as patiently as possible for Dulcea's plan. The Guardian of the Ninjetti powers had and how to return Kim and the Dino Thunder Rangers to their own time. The Rangers couldn't help their excitement and hope. The day was getting better and better.

First, the Rangers had rescued Kim and Kira. Regrettably, they had to fight Dr. Oliver and Trent in the process, but they were still successful.

Second, Trent and Dr. Oliver were turned good again, the Rangers had captured the two evil Rangers during their rescue mission to save the Pterodactyls. Dulcea had used Kira and Kim's connections to the Black and White Dino Thunder Rangers to purify the males. It didn't take long before Dr. Oliver and Trent were on the side they belonged.

During Trent and Dr. Oliver's purification, Dulcea had told the Mighty Morphin Rangers to form a circle. She told them to join hands and focus on finding their animal spirits. Once the spirits were found, the Rangers opened their eyes to find they were in their ninja uniforms. The Ninja, or Ninjetti powers had returned to them.

Next, the Rangers had faced difficult battles. Tommy, Trent, Conner, and Dr. Oliver battled Rito, Goldar, Elsa, and the Evil White Drago Ranger clone. Of course, the Rangers won, but had to split of into their separate teams to face three different monsters.

Tommy, Kimberly, Rocky, and Aisha fought Gator Blade; Dr. Oliver, Kim, Trent, and Kira fought Metal Cobra; and Conner Ethan, Adam, and Billy fought Thunder Lizard. Tommy's team had a hard time with the water monster. The pressure of Gator Blade's water cannon forced the Rangers into hiding. Dr. Oliver's team had it much easier as they faced Metal Cobra. They had managed to knock the monster unconscious, but at the price of injuries to the members of the team. Conner's team, like Tommy's, was not able to attack Thunder Lizard. They just ran around avoiding the monster's lightning bolts.

The Rangers almost went into panic as they watched all three monsters grow to gigantic proportions. They only had six zords and again had to split off into three separate teams. Tommy had come up with a plan to attack the monsters at once. Lead them all to one point in the city. It worked, but not in the way the White Falcon had planned.

Thunder Lizard and Metal Cobra accidentally attacked each other. Thunder Lizard's lightning bolt destroyed Metal Cobra and the snake monster's poisonous barb destroyed Thunder Lizard. Only Gator Blade was left and it did not take long for the Rangers to defeat him.

Now, there was the hope of returning the Dino Thunder Rangers and Kim home.

Dulcea looked at the group. Trent, Kim, Dr. Oliver, and Kira were now with everyone else. The Rangers looked hopeful. She did not want to disappoint them.

"Rangers," she said to Kim and the Dino Thunder team. "Do you know how you came to be here?'

"Yes," Ethan answered. "We used all of our special near the time portal and Kim was sent her totally by accident."

Dulcea nodded and clutched her staff. She paced for a second. She paused and looked at the group from the future again.

"Do you know why the powers were needed to bring you were here," she asked.

"Affirmative," Billy replied drawing the guardian's attention to him. "The portal required the exact amount of energy of five. The use of their special abilities opened the portal completely, sending the Dino Thunder Rangers to our time."

Dulcea nodded again.

"Then that is how we will send them back," she said.

"But how," Aisha asked. "We all need to use the same power."

"Yeah," Rocky said. "It goes by the majority or main power. Six of us have the Ninjetti power ruling out the use of others."

Another nod form the blonde woman signaled her understanding for the Rangers' concerns.

"Have you already forgotten who I am," she asked.

The Rangers remained silent. They had forgotten.

"You men, to give the Dino Thunder Rangers and Kim the powers of the Ninjetti," Adam deduced.

"Yes, Black Frog," Dulcea replied.

"But what about Dr. Oliver and Kim," Kimberly asked. "Is it possible for them to hold their powers?"

"Yeah," Tommy said. "I mean, Kimberly and I already have powers of the Crane and the Falcon. Can they use the same powers at the same time as we do?"

"Yes," Dulcea answered. "It is very possible."

"Right," Billy said. "The powers are still within them. Why would they not be able to access their powers."

"Yeah," Ethan added. "The power already exist."

Dulcea smiled brightly at the Blue Wolf and Blue Tricera. They had been listening when she first arrived.

"Wise, Blue Rangers," she praised and Billy and Ethan blushed. "You both listen well."

Conner clapped his hands together once. Everyone's attention went to him.

"Are we ready to do this," he asked his team.

"I am," Kira said.

"Me too," Trent said.

"Yeah," Ethan said.

"Dr O," Conner asked his teacher.

Dr. Oliver smiled and nodded.

"I miss having the falcon," he said. "Kim?"

Kim looked up at the Brachio Ranger and smiled at him.

"I miss my crane too," she said.

"Then, it's settled," Conner said,

The Red Tyranno Ranger turned to Dulcea.

"We're ready," he said.

Outside of the Command Center, the Rangers stood in three semicircles. The first semicircle consisted of Kim and Dr. Oliver; the second, Trent, Conner, Kira, and Ethan stood behind the adult; and the third, Tommy, Kimberly, Aisha, Billy, and Adam, and Rocky stood as the outer layer. Dulcea stood in front of them all, beside a roaring fire.

"Dr. Oliver, Kim," the blonde woman said to the adults. "Face each other and take each other's hands."

Kim and Dr. Oliver did as they were instructed to do.

"Close your eyes," Dulcea continued. "And concentrate on finding your animal spirits."

The adults closed their eyes and focused. They both felt faint soothing throbbing inside of them. Behind her eyes, Kim saw a pink light and Dr. Oliver saw a white light. The pulsing grew stronger as the two adults continued to search for their animal spirits.

After a minute or two of the throbbing, Kim and Dr. Oliver began to see their animal spirits flying towards them. Kim saw only her crane and Dr. Oliver only saw his falcon.

Kim watched as her crane came closer and closer to her. The closer the bird approached the woman it began to fly faster. Before the crane flew into Kim, it let out a cry.

Kim gasped as her crane enter her. She felt a comforting warmth rush through her and she began to glow pink. Seconds later, the former Pink Pterodactyl was covered in her pink Ninjetti uniform.

At the same time, Dr. Oliver's falcon came closer to him until it cried out as they connected. The science teacher gasped as he felt the warmth of the falcon's power. Within the same time as Kim, Dr. Oliver's white Ninjetti uniform cloaked his body.

They opened their eyes and stared at each other in wonder.

"My gosh," Kim said. "I worked."

Dr. Oliver chuckled at the sound of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah," he said.

They did not realize they were still holding hands.

Dulcea smiled a t the pair.

"Join the other Ninjetti Rangers," she instructed.

Dr. Oliver and Kim nodded. They joined their young friends. They let one pair of hands drop and kept the other clasped as they stood. They took off their masks. Kim looked up at Dr. Oliver.

"You know, you looked better in white with longer hair," she commented.

Dr. Oliver just smiled at the woman.

Dulcea turned her attention to the Dino Thunder teens.

"Close, your eyes," she said to the team.

"What," Conner said. "We don't have to hold hands?"

"No, Red Ranger," Dulcea said.

"Ok," Conner said and closed his eyes.

The Tyranno Ranger's team did the same.

"Buried deep inside each of us is an animal spirit," the blonde woman explained.

She blew some sparkling dust into the fire causing the flames to grow. She watched as Kira, Trent, Ethan, and Conner's animal spirits emerged and they became covered in their own Ninjetti uniforms.

The Dino Thunder teens opened their eyes. They looked in awe as examined themselves.

Dulcea approached Conner. He stared at the woman.

"Conner," she said. "You are the leopard, powerful and strong."

Conner smiled and nodded.

Dulcea moved on to Ethan.

"Young Ethan," she said. "Playful, energetic, you are the ferret."

Ethan smiled and shrugged.

"Kira," Dulcea said moving on to the Yellow Ranger. "You are the beautiful Nightingale."

The Ptera Ranger smiled brightly at the woman.

Dulcea moved to the final teen.

"Trent," she said. "Silent and dependable, you are the glorious eagle."

Dulcea walked a steps away from the group. She turned and faced them.

"With these powers, you must realize all is possible," she said. "Even finding you way home, but once there, your animal spirits will return to their nesting places."

Dulcea looked very serious. She looked at Dr. Oliver and Kim. She felt she needed to address something with them and Kira and Trent.

"Tommy, Kimberly," the guardian said. "You have forgotten the ways of your animal spirits."

She turned to Kira and Trent.

"And you must learn the ways of you animal spirits."

Dulcea turned to Kira and Trent.

"And you must learn the ways of your animal spirits."

Kira and Trent stared at each other. They wasn't sure what the woman meant, but they had an idea.

"It will be hard work," Dulcea said. "But I have faith in you. You will find your way."

Kira, Trent, Dr. Oliver, and Kim nodded.

"Now," Dulcea said. "We need to go the place where the portal is."

"Alpha," Billy asked. "Is the portal still at the park?"

There was a pause on the other end as Alpha checked on the portal.

"Yes, Billy," the robot said.

"Can you teleport us to the location," the Blue Wolf asked.

"Yes," Alpha said. "Teleporting now."

At Angel Grove Park, the Rangers and Dulcea stood in the very spot the Dino Thunder Rangers first appeared. They all stared at the Technicolor portal.

"Now, what," Kimberly asked.

"Now," Dulcea said. "Kim and the Dino Thunder Rangers will approach the portal."

Kim, Dr. Oliver, and the teens walked up to the portal.

"They will hold hands," the guardian instructed.

The Dino Thunder team and Kim held hands.

"Now," Dulcea said. "The Mighty Morphin Ninjetti Rangers will also hold hands.

The 1996 Rangers held hands and waited for further instruction.

"Call upon you animal spirits," Dulcea said.

The Rangers all seemed to sigh at once. They weren't sure who should go first.

"The Bear," Aisha was the first. "Fierce and unstoppable."

"The Frog," Adam said. "Wise and silent."

"The Wolf," Billy said. "Cunning and swift."

"The Ape," Rocky said proudly. "Powerful and Smart."

"The Falcon," Tommy and Dr. Oliver said at once. "Bringer of justice and strength."

"The Crane," both Kim and Kimberly said. "Agile and graceful."

"The Leopard," Conner said. "Powerful and strong."

"The Eagle," Trent said. "Silent and dependable."

"The Nightingale," Kira said. "Beautiful bringer of song."

"The Ferret," Ethan said. "Playful and energetic."

The Portal began to glow brighter and brighter as it took in the powers of the twelve Rangers. It wasn't long until the group was blinded.

**One more chapter and this story is complete. Don't worry, I have two sequels in the works. More romance in them hopefully.**

**The last chapter will be posted as soon as I type it up.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Two-Home

"You idiot," Lord Zedd roared at Mesogog.

"You are the fool," Mesogog shouted back.

"We had them," Zedd yelled. "But _your_ monsters were not strong enough."

"My monsters," Mesogog hissed. "They were _your_ monsters and they were completely brain dead."

Lord Zedd growled loudly and Rita grabbed her head.

"Just get rid of them, Zeddy," she screeched. "I have a headache."

"Good idea, my welting buttercup," Lord Zedd said and clutched his staff.

"I think you have over stayed your welcome," he said.

Zedd approached Mesogog threateningly. Elsa and the White Ranger clone went to protect their master. Some Triptoids and Tyrannodrones followed.

Zedd raised his staff and sent a blast of energy toward Mesogog and his minions. The blast sent them through time. Once they were gone, Lord Zedd destroyed the leftover Triptoids and Tyrannodrones.

A bright light shines through the forest of Reefside, turning night into day. A harsh wind blew through the branches of the tall trees. Any animal near the area scurried off.

The light flickered and faded. Six people stood in front of the fading light. All wearing a different color, except for two. Red, pink, yellow, blue, and two white. As the light faded away completely so did the colors. The protection of the Ninjetti going back inside the bodies of four teens and two adults.

The light went away completely and the people stare at the now dark area.

"Where are we," a woman's voice asked.

"I don't know," Answered the man beside her.

"Tommy," a familiar voice asked through their communicators.

"Billy," Dr. Oliver, the man, asked. "Is that you?"

"Affirmative," Will said. "It is good to hear your voice my friend."

"Yours too," Dr. Oliver said.

The group sighed in relief. They were home. Back in their own time.

"Will," Ethan asked. "Are we in Reefside?"

"Affirmative," the former Blue Ranger answered. "Your proximity is not far from Tommy's home."

"How far," Trent asked.

"About three miles," Came a woman's happy voice, Hayley. "All you need to do is head east."

"Thanks, Hayley," Dr. O said. "Come on guys, let's head to the base."

With smiles on their faces the four teens and the two adults headed east.

At Dr. Oliver's house, Will and Hayley were happily waiting for their friends' arrival. The two geniuses had searched for two days for the missing Dino Thunder Rangers. They searched diligently, never giving up. The were relieved when the main computer beeped, it had detected the five Dino Thunder Rangers and one other.

About a couple of hours after Will and Hayley made contact with the Rangers, the Dino Thunder Rangers arrived at their Command Center.

"Tommy," Hayley said rushing to embrace her friend. "It is good to see you."

Dr. Oliver returned the embrace.

"Good to see you too, Hayley," he said.

Hayley turned to the teens and hugged them.

"Gosh," Kim exclaimed as she looked around. "This place is impressive."

"Thank you," Tommy and Hayley said at the same time.

"Kimberly," Will asked surprised.

"Billy," Kim asked wide eyed.

"Yeah," Will said. "I cannot believe it."

"You can't believe it," Kim said. "I can't believe it."

The former Blue and Pink Rangers hugged each other tightly.

"The last I heard of you, you were still on Aquitar," Kimberly said.

"Yes," Will said. "But I have been back for a couple of years now."

"Oh," Kim said. "Well, I'm glad you're back."

"So am I," Will said.

"I have a question," Hayley said. "How did you end up here?"

"Um…" Kim said shifting her weight and playing with her fingers. "I walked into a time portal and was sent back to 1996. I ran into Tommy and his team."

"Yeah," the teens said in unison.

"Really," Will asked in wonder. "Fascinating. I do not remember any of you from that time."

"Neither do I," Dr. O said. "Kim?"

"Nope, nothing," the former Pink Ranger said. "Anyway…"

Kim continued to explain what had happened. Dr. Oliver and his students jumped in when they needed to. Within an hour they explained all that had happened to them while they were in the past.

"And to get home, I had to go through the portal too," Kim finished.

"Amazing," Hayley said in awe.

"Yeah," Kim, Tommy, and the teens said at once.

There was a pause where everyone looked at each other. They all busted out laughing.

An hour later, Kira and Trent sat on a fallen tree just outside the back of Dr. Oliver's house. They were seated close to one another. Their hands were close but not touching.

"So," Kira said after a long period of silence.

"Yeah," Trent said.

They said nothing else for a minute or two.

"Um… about what I did when I was evil, I didn't mean it," The White Ranger said.

"It's ok," Kira said. "I know you didn't."

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Like I said, it's ok," the Yellow ranger said.

Another period of silence fell upon them.

"You know, I don't like Conner," Kira said.

Trent stared at her blankly.

"I mean I like him, but only as a brother," the Ptera Ranger explained.

"Oh," Trent said. "I just thought that since you were always near him. He's always doing stuff for you and you're always touching."

Kira didn't say anything for a minute. She knew he was right. She was more comfortable with Conner. That is why she always was near him and going to him for comfort.

"Yeah," she finally said. "That's true, but it's still not what it looks like. I care for Conner the same way I care for Ethan and Dr. O or even Will."

Trent nodded and swallowed the frightened lump in his throat. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"What about me," he asked afraid of the answer. "What do you think about me? What do you feel for me?"

Kira stared at Dr. Oliver's house for a moment before she turned her attention to the White Ranger next to her. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I've liked you since the moment I first laid my eyes on you," The Yellow Ranger admitted. "That's why I didn't say anything at first."

Trent smiled. He squeezed her hand before he brought it to his lips for a kiss.

"I like you too," he said.

Kira smiled brightly.

"So, what do we do now that we admitted our feelings," Kira asked.

"Would you like to go out with me on Saturday," Trent asked.

Kira kissed his cheek again.

"Yes," she answered.

Conner and Ethan watched their teammates from inside the house. They wanted to make sure everything was okay between the White and Yellow Rangers. They knew something had happened on the moon and they knew that it was a major issue, but they never asked and seeing Kira and Trent smiling, the Blue and Red Rangers felt they never will.

Conner sighed heavily as he saw Kira kiss Trent's cheek. Ethan turned his attentiong to him.

"You ok," the Tricera Ranger asked placing a hand on his tall friend's shoulder.

"Yeah," Conner said with another sigh.

Ethan stared at his friend for a bit. He noticed Conner was still staring at the pair outside.

"There's something more, isn't there," the Blue Ranger asked.

"Yeah," Conner said as he stared at Trent and Kira a bit longer before turning to look at Ethan.

"I really liked her," he admitted. "You know more than a friend and not as a sister."

Ethan nodded and patted Conner's back.

"You never had a chance," James said lightly.

McKnight glared at him

"Thanks," he said sarcastically

Another sigh from the Red Ranger filled the silence.

"I know," He said. " I've always known. I just…"

"Yeah," Ethan said with a weak smile.

A small moment of silence followed and they stared back at the Ptera Ranger and the Drago Ranger.

"You know, I believe they're good for one another," Conner said sadly.

"Yeah, me too," Ethan said.

On Dr. Oliver's front porch, the gymnast and the paleontologist sat on the stop step. They were close and their sides touched.

"Yeah, I know," Tommy said. "Getting sent back in time."

"Again," Kimberly butted in.

"Becoming friends," the teacher continued.

"Again," the former Pink Ranger said again.

"Getting kidnapped,"

"Again."

"Getting our Ninjetti powers,"

"Again," Kim said one last time. "Well, sort of."

"Yeah,." Tommy agreed with a nod.

Silence fell upon them. Kim glanced over at Tommy before she said anything.

"Um…," she said nervously biting her lip. "What are we?"

Dr. Oliver stared at his female companion.

"What do you mean," he asked. "I thought we were, are friends."

"Yeah," Kim said. "We are, but our friendship never last long before it becomes something more."

"That's true," Tommy said. "So, what do we do?"

"I don't know," Kimberly said honestly with a shrug.

The Black Ranger sighed heavily.

"How about we take things slow and see how it goes," he suggested.

Kimberly stared at him in disbelief.

"Slow," she said. "We never really take things slow."

Tommy sighed again and rolled his eyes before he stared down at the small woman next to him.

"I know that," he practically yelled. "All I'm saying is you and I take things as they come."

"Ok," Kimberly said. " You don't have to bite my head off."

The pair glared at one another before laughing at their seriousness.

"So," Kimberly said after they had calmed down. "We take things a they come."

"Yes," Dr. O said.

"And if," Kim continued. "And I use the term if loosely, if things were to grow, say we fall in love again, we accept that."

"Yes," Tommy said again.

"Got it," Kimberly said brightly.

"Good," Tommy said.

They smiled at each other before they began to laugh once more.

END

**Some answers are missing, but will be answered in the next enstallment. So, stay tuned.**

**Thank you very much for all of the Reviews.**


End file.
